Just A Chance
by pred1059
Summary: Roxas is offered a chance to prove himself in the organization by traveling to Castle Oblivion. Taking that chance leads to a fight for his life, and for more than he can imagine.
1. Chapter 1: Opportunity

**Chapter One: Opportunity**

In the halls of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia and Larxene were trying to decide the answer to a question.

It had been a question mulled over for weeks between the two of them.

Should they bring Roxas into the fold, or not?

Marluxia was one of his earlier tutors during his missions with the Organization, but it had taken some time for Larxene to see him in action. Evidence which they wanted before making a decision. Evidence they finally had with Larxene's mission with him. Marluxia asked, "What do you think?"

Larxene snorted, crossing her arms, "If the kid had a few more weeks of experience, sure, he'd be passable." She waved her hand dismissively, "But look at him! He's still a space case!"

Marluxia closed his eyes and sighed at the complaints, "Still, the keyblade is a boon we cannot ignore. If we want him on our side, we need to make a move now."

"So we could recruit someone who's initially a bit of dead weight, that could either become really useful or stay useless. Or we just leave him as is, and miss out on whatever he becomes."

"Either way, we take a chance." He looked down the hall to where their prisoner was kept, "Naminé's powers could bring Sora under our control. But it may be prudent to have a backup plan."

Larxene toyed with the possibility in her mind. In one existence she chose the chance that Roxas would not bring them value. Here?

"Let's do it."

* * *

It was another night in the grey area. At least that was the name Roxas knew for the room. He had walked in, ready to talk to Saïx for a new mission.

But this time he was busy, two other members were talking with him. What were their names?

"This is risky Marluxia. He is inexperienced."

Yeah, that was it. Marluxia, he crossed his arms as he talked, "His ability is irregular, as is his progress. I believe that it may be worth it to take a chance on this deployment."

Saïx's eyes narrowed, "Very well. But keep in mind we will be watching."

"Oh, don't worry." Larxene, he could recall,"We won't let the rookie get too far out of his depth."

Rookie? Well, there was Xion, but she only did one mission as far as he knew. So they must be talking about…

Larxene caught sight of him from the corner of her eye, and turned to face him with a smile. "Ah, speak of the devil. Roxas, We've got a proposition for you."

Why did that smile make him uncomfortable?

"We would like you to come with us to our deployment to Castle Oblivion." Marluxia offered a hand to Roxas

Saïx stepped forward past the duo, eyes fixed on Roxas, "The choice is yours. This assignment is of crucial importance to our Organization, and we are taking a chance in sending you. The slightest misstep will be judged harshly. However, should you prove yourself in this, you will be recognized."

It sounded dangerous, it sounded different. Roxas wasn't sure what to make of it for a moment.

In the end however, he was driven by the simple desire to do something more.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Larxene opened the door to another white room, but this one had a bed. "So. This is gonna be where you sleep. Not quite like home, but it'll do."

Roxas frowned, since it seemed about the same as his old room really. Blank, empty, quiet. Same as the rest of Castle Oblivion.

And so he nodded, "Alright. I should be able to sleep here."

"Good, we are almost done with our tour." Marluxia began leading the two of them further down the large empty hall. For the moment, he was thankful for the directions. Even though Castle Oblivion was pretty similar to The Castle That Never Was, it was even easier to get lost here. Not to mention, there were now heartless around some of the floors. Still, while he didn't get the occasional view of the city below, he had some way to keep himself from getting too bored. Even if it was technically work.

Coming to a stop at the door, Marluxia turned to Roxas. "In this room is a powerful nobody we are keeping here."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Nobody is a bit too much to describe-"

"She is close enough for Roxas' understanding." Marluxia cut her off, leaving her to wave her hand dismissively at him. "She is to be kept in this room or accompanied by an Organization member at all times. Is that clear?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Larxene learned right into his face "Yeah? Yeah, what Roxas?"

Honestly, did she really need him to repeat everything? Roxas looked her in the eyes, "The nobody here is powerful. We're supposed to keep them in this room, or have one of us with...her?" Roxas blinks as he registers that last word. "They're not like the dusks or other lesser nobodies?"

"Correct." Marluxia nodded, and opened the door.

Larxene stood up and strode across the room. "Guess what Naminé? There's someone new here, and they're about your age too!"

Roxas looked across the room to where Larxene was, and saw seated a blonde girl in a white dress. In her hands were a crayon and a notepad, and her eyes seemed fixed on him. At first glance, Naminé immediately stood out in his mind as she contrasted with the nobodies in black robes that he knew. Not to mention, she was someone he could describe as…

Beautiful? Was that the word? The only other comparison he had for her was Xion. But more than that, Naminé seemed so familiar. As if he knew her before he was in the Organization...

Marluxia put a hand on his shoulder, ending his contemplation, "Naminé, this is Roxas. He will be with us from now on in Castle Oblivion." Walking over, Marluxia snatched away the crayon and notepad Naminé held, any sign of distress ignored, "You are to treat him with the same respect given to the rest of us. As always, do not let this distract you in your duties." A pause hung over the room Marluxia spoke more sharply, "_Am I clear?_"

The girl frowned and gave a small nod, only to have Larxene clap her on the shoulder and sneer, "Come on Naminé, you can do better than that. Use your words!"

"I…" Naminé flinched at the touch, "I understand."

"Good. Continue your preparations." He tossed Naminé's tools back to her. "Roxas, I trust you will make yourself at home." With Marluxia's words, the two seniors of the Organization vanished into darkness and left the younger Nobodies.

And Roxas was left alone with his thoughts. And Naminé fumbling to pick up the notepad and crayon.

Marluxia and Larxene were treating her little differently than he was treated during his training.

So why?

Why did watching them jeer at Naminé like that make him sick?

She picked her notepad up, sighing. But as Naminé looked up towards him, she gasped softly. "You're still here? I thought you'd leave."

Well, that left an interesting question, why was he still here? Well, if he had to be honest, "I wanted to know if you were okay."

A pause, and then she answered quietly, "It doesn't matter." She held her notepad and crayon close to her and shook her head, "I'm a nobody."

Roxas frowned, not quite accepting the explanation, "That doesn't mean you can't get hurt."

Naminé looked to the side and muttered, "It's to keep me from getting out of line."

"But I don't think you're someone who would do anything bad." the more he heard, the less it made sense, Naminé barely seemed like any kind of threat. So why were they treating her so badly?

"You think so?" The way she spoke, how she began to look him in the eye. It seemed like Naminé desperately wanted it to be true. "I don't know if the power I have can even be used for anything good."

Roxas was somewhat stumped by that, shaking his head, "Well, I'm not sure I can help you there. I don't even know what your power is. I just know that you're nice."

Naminé stared at him, and for the first time, she smiled. "Thank you."

While Roxas didn't know a lot of things, he was certain he liked seeing Naminé smile.

Just then, a swirl of darkness interrupted their conversation, as a familiar redhead stepped out of the portal, "Hey, just coming to make sure everything was okay. Tour's over and all, you can go rest up." Axel shrugged, "Unless you need help getting to your room. I know we kinda take the doors to darkness for granted and all but-"

"I remember the way back. I just wanted to talk to Naminé." the interruption caused Axel to pause and raise an eyebrow. Roxas turned towards him, "That's not a problem is it?"

Axel shrugged, "Suit yourself, but still, you might want to head back to your room and get some rest, alright? It'd be a shame if a heartless got to you because you didn't get some shut eye." Axel gave a wave, and vanished back into darkness.

Walking towards the door Roxas yawned. "Guess I am tired though. It's been a long day with the tour and everything."

"Will you..." He stopped as Naminé spoke up "Will you see me again tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, "I promise." It seemed like a simple enough promise, and he wanted to keep it.


	2. Chapter 2: Wager

**Chapter Two: Wager**

**Journal: Day one**

_I forgot my old journal back at my old room, and I can't go back unless something major happens during the assignment. Good thing Axel lent me one of his notebooks. I forgot what day I was on, so I guess I'll start over. I don't think it was too long anyway._

_Anyway. Castle Oblivion is even more boring than our old castle. The only thing it's got is heartless. But there's someone else here, a girl. Naminé. Marluxia and Larxene are kind of...threatening her? They say she's dangerous and powerful, but I don't know why that's a reason to treat her like that. It just doesn't seem right to push around someone who couldn't fight back._

_She smiled after I talked to her though. Even if we're both nobodies without feelings or hearts, I think it's good for her to smile sometimes. And if that's something I can make happen..._

_Anyway, that's why I want to see her again tomorrow._

* * *

His work in Castle Oblivion was the same as many of his other missions. Fight the heartless and report back. The only difference was that Marluxia was the one giving the orders. That and there wouldn't be any ice cream when the mission was over.

Axel seemed about as put off about the prospect as Roxas was. Namely, he had little incentive to hurry and finish.

Still, Roxas did have some reason not to just take the whole day to fight off the heartless. He had a promise to keep. So while Axel went back to check on the rest of the team, he made his way to the doors he knew from his tour. Slowly, he turned the ivory door handle, and looked inside. Hearing a gasp from the corner of the room, Roxas saw a surprised Naminé sitting up straight and looking at him with wide eyes. "Roxas?" After she saw her visitor however, she relaxed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, everyone else just uses the portals."

"Sorry, I don't really know how to use them. Didn't mean to scare you." She couldn't be happy if she was afraid, right?

"It's alright," Naminé answered with a slight smile.

His concern allayed, Roxas walked over to Naminé, and he began to ask, "You said you had some kind of power you didn't know was good or bad. What is it?"

She looked down at the drawing in the notebook of a boy in red with spiky brown hair, and began to explain,"I can control the memories of a certain person, as well as the memories of other people who have met him."

Roxas nodded, rubbing his chin as he processed the explanation, "Sounds powerful, but I guess it depends on the people he's met. What's his name?"

"His name is Sora."

…

A beach.

Xemnas' words

Still…

"Can't say I've heard of him," Roxas shook his head, "Do the other organization members know him?"

Naminé nodded, "They know of him. But they aren't really connected to him."

"What about you?"

Naminé looked down to the notepad in her hands with a frown, fingers tightening as she spoke, "I've never met him. But if the plan works. I might see him."

Roxas tilted his head curiously, "The plan?"

She looked up in surprise, "Nobody told you?"

He shrugged, "I just got here...yesterday, I think? Can't tell the time."

Naminé looked back down at her notepad and answered,"If I can change his memories, we could have him work for the Organization."

Roxas crossed his arms, "Why would we want that?"

"Because he can use this." She began to draw, first a blade of silver with teeth at the end, then a hilt of gold in Sora's hands. "He's used it to fight hordes of Heartless."

"The Keyblade?" Roxas held out his hand, and in a flash of light he held the weapon that Naminé had drawn. He shook his head, "I thought I was the only one who had it."

"You!?" Naminé stared at the weapon in his hands with wide eyes, then began to tremble, "No! You're—"

"All right, little witch! It's showtime!" Larxene spoke from the dark portal that had appeared. Rubbing her hands as she looked at Naminé, "Sora's just outside! You ready to get him under control?"

Naminé began to shake her head frantically, "Larxene...That's not a good idea!"

At the rebuttal, Larxene's eyes narrowed even though her smile did not waver, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you just said, 'Sure thing Larxene, I'll take the memories Sora has right away!' Would you mind repeating that?"

Roxas stepped forward, "Larxene, maybe you should—"

"_You keep out of this,"_ she growled at him, still grinning, _"This has nothing to do with you."_

"It has everything to do with him!" Naminé spoke up, "Sora's memories are connected!"

Larxene sighed and rolled her eyes, her smile giving way slightly, "Yes, we've been over this. Everyone else forgets so be a good witch and—"

"To everyone! Even his other half! If I were to remove them now Roxas would collapse!"

"Roxas?" The mention of Organization's keyblade wielder finally broke Larxene's false kindness. First with surprise as she began to make the connection, then finally anger. "Are you kidding!?"

* * *

Marluxia watched the trio who had defeated the dark seeker stare at him with weapons raised.

"Heartless?!"

Yet he had no concern for his life.

"I'll try some magic!"

For his plan had already been set in motion. Naminé had implanted the first thought. The faintest memory that their friends might be here. Now that they had taken the bait, her ministrations would remove their abilities.

"Thunder!"

And then Donald's magic worked too well, as a bolt of lightning coursed through his frame. "But...how!?"

Sora charged forward with his keyblade at near sonic speed, "Guess you don't know who you're dealing with!"

Marluxia barely had time to summon his weapon to parry the blow. The ring of metal against metal marked the impact.

Very well, he could deal with this quickly.

With a gesture, a gale of wind blasted past the castle entrance carrying petals that sliced. Acting quick, Goofy shielded the others from the Buffeting the trio."Hold on!"

Fortunately Marluxia only needed a moment to vanish into a dark portal and reappear behind them, calling out, "I see you have maintained your strength. That is rare." Sora, Donald, and Goofy spun to face him as he spoke. "As you climb the rest of Castle Oblivion in search of your friends however, that may not remain the case." A flourish of his hand, produced the memory card of Traverse Town, "For here, to lose is to find, and to find is to lose. As you ascend through these floors of memories, you may lose what is dear to you in mind and spirit."

Marluxia tossed the card over to Sora, who caught it while glaring back at him, "And why would we do that."

"Because it is the only way for you to save your friends." Or rather, the friend he would provide him. The one who would break him so that Sora hung off her every word. Speaking of which...

* * *

Roxas could barely make out half of the words Larxene had yelled at him and Naminé. The girl could only hug her notepad to her chest at the diatribe. She relaxed a bit when Roxas tried to calm Larxene down, but Marluxia's reappearance only caused Naminé to shrink into her chair smaller than before when he ground out two words.

"_What. Happened."_

Larxene grabbed Roxas by the scruff of his hood and shook him, "Well apparently, our little gamble has got us stuck with dead weight! We wipe Sora's memories, he goes into a coma!"

"H-hey! Let me—"

Marluxia shook his head after a moment, sighing, "Ah. I almost forgot their connection. Still, we might find some use for the boy."

Larxene dropped Roxas to the floor, and smirked. "Not exactly my plan to turn him into bait, but it'll work."

Roxas could only stare. They were just going to knock him out? Leave him to die?!

"True. Naminé, proceed."

No...

"Well? Get a move on witch!"

No!

"But…I…Don't..."

NO!

"Wait! Just...just wait!"

The three stared at Roxas after his outburst, but eventually Larxene spoke up, "Oh? _You've_ got a better idea?"

Roxas tried to think about all the things he learned, and eventually ventured, "You want someone with a Keyblade as strong as Sora, right? Someone who can fight off loads and loads of heartless?"

Marluxia nodded before responding in the same terse voice, "In essence. Your point?"

Roxas placed a hand on his chest as he explained, "Give me a chance to become as strong as him. I could be stronger!" The two members of the organization looked at each other, while Naminé's eyes were on Roxas.

Larxene crossed her arms, "Double down on our gamble?" She tapped her cheek, then began to smile, "If you're smart enough to come up with that idea. It's not too much of a stretch."

Marluxia's eyes narrowed as he stepped towards Roxas, "How would you train? The heartless here are not as powerful with the door to darkness sealed."

"His memories," Naminé spoke up, causing everyone to look at her, "I can copy the same cards that will let Roxas fight what Sora did."

Marluxia folded his arms "Will you be able to make additions to Sora's memories that will insert yourself in?"

Naminé scrunched her eyes before finally nodding, "Yes. I should be able to do that without hurting Roxas."

Marluxia turned back to Roxas before answering, "Very Well. Show me you can surpass Sora before he arrives to this floor."

Larxene stepped forward and poked Roxas in the chest, "Just don't be too slow! He'll be moving pretty fast. So he'll probably get up here in a few weeks."

And with the ultimatum, Marluxia and Larxene vanished into dark portals. Roxas looked at Naminé, asking "Memories. What do you mean, make memories?"

In a flash of light Naminé held a blue card with a picture of a new world, "This card represents one of the worlds Sora visited. If you want to become as strong as he did, you probably want to follow in his footsteps."

Taking the card into his hands, Roxas nodded, "Do what Sora did to become as strong as he is. Yeah, I can do this. Thanks for helping me." For the moment, the sea of questions his mind had become was quelled. Who Sora was, why Roxas was connected to him, why Naminé had that power in the first place. All that could wait. Right now, he needed to know what kind of challenge he was facing.

Naminé reached out as he went to the door. "Just...try to come back. Okay?"

Roxas looked at her and nodded, "Okay." And after holding the card up to the door, he walked out towards whatever journey Sora's memories had taken him on.


	3. Chapter 3: Partner

**Chapter Three: Partner**

**Secret Report: Axel I**

_This job got a whole lot more complicated. _

_Marluxia and Larxene made a power move to bring Roxas along to C.O. Are they going to use him as a hostage, in case I try to attack? Were they going to bring him in on their little plan?_

_Doesn't matter. Roxas is the Organization's Ace in the Hole. Naminé's powers shouldn't cause a problem for the kid...in the long run at least. But I need him alive. If anything happens to him, my head's on the chopping block. _

_Dead traitors or not._

* * *

Roxas had made his way through Traverse Town, heartless after heartless falling before him. No doubt at the same pace Sora was cutting through the same set of memories. But of the two, Naminé was a bit more interested in the former. Even if the original plan Marluxia and Larxene laid out would have worked, Sora wouldn't see her. He'd just be seeing Kairi with her image laid over. And sooner or later it would fall apart.

But Roxas? He wanted to know if she was okay. Showed concern for her condition. Honestly, he was the only member of the Organization that had shown her any sort of care. Because Roxas was right. Even if she had a transitory existence with illusory feelings, she still felt pain. And his kindness helped to assuage it, even if it was only a little.

So rather than watch the hero who was fighting his way through the castle for his friends, she watched the boy who fought for his life. The one who actually saw her, and not some false reflection.

She gasped as a stray shadow caught Roxas by surprise, knocking him over. She reached out to touch the globe, wishing somehow her hand might pass through to help him to his feet.

A swirl of darkness, "And just what are you doing?"

"Just…" She stiffened at Larxene's voice and retracted her arm, "checking on Roxas." She relaxed as she saw him get to his feet and fight off the creature that had hit him.

Larxene crossed her arms, "Is that really any of your business?"

Fidgeting, Naminé replied, "If he falls, then I need to get back to the old plan."

"Let me be the judge of that." With a wave of her hand, Sora's image replaced Roxas' on the crystal ball, "You just sit right there and work on Sora's memories."

"Yes. Of course." Naminé responded, and began to work on inserting the idea, the concept of a forgotten friend in his head.

As fruitless as the endeavor would eventually be.

Another dark portal, but this time it wasn't Marluxia joining his comrade. Instead, Axel strolled up to the crystal ball, "So, the hero's here? Should I go down and test him? Make sure he's not too messed up"

Larxene shook her head, "No, your job is to stall him." At Axel's raised eyebrow, she continued, "Sora's keeping his powers because if he gets drained, Roxas goes into a coma." With a wave, Larxene brought an image of the boy fighting a man in a black jacket wielding a gunblade into view, "The good news is that the kid was smart enough to come up with a new plan." Roxas got a few hits in on his attacker as Larxene continued, "Use Sora's memories to train him up. Then we see which one's stronger." A slash from the gunblade ripping through the boy's cloak caused her to groan in annoyance, "Ugh...Though from the looks of things."

Axel tapped his chin, as he watched Roxas try to regain the advantage. Breaking his limits, columns of light short forth from the boy to injure his assailant. While some of them hit the target, the man seemed undeterred. Axel shook his head, "He's not doing a great job. This guy is way stronger than he is. If Roxas can't beat someone this early in Sora's—"

Naminé spoke up, "Actually, Sora couldn't beat Leon either at this point."

"Well _that _would've been nice to know Naminé." Larxene crossed her arms in annoyance and glared at the girl.

At this, Axel smiled as he began to make an offer, "Listen Larxene, How about I look over things from here and you stall Sora. Besides, you look like you could use some stress relief."

As she pondered the suggestion, Larxene slowly began to smile, "You know what? You're right. I could use the fun of beating up a brat." And with that, she vanished into the dark portal.

Axel resumed watching the end of Roxas' duel with Leon. Albeit an anticlimactic one as a final spell from the gunblade knocked the boy unconscious. Stoically, Leon went to sling Roxas over his shoulder. Axel turned to Naminé, "So that's supposed to happen?"

A nod, "Yes, when he woke up Leon and his friends told Sora all about the Keyblade."

"Something we've already covered," Axel rolled his eyes, then began to smile, "Now Naminé, correct me if I'm wrong, but Sora had some help on his journey, right?" She gave a confused nod, "Can you change a few things for when he wakes up? Give us privacy?"

A moment passed as Naminé began to understand the train of thought, then she answered, "Yes, that should be easy."

"Perfect." Axel smirked as he vanished into the dark portal

A moment passed. Naminé reached for the crystal ball, and with a gesture shifted the image to Roxas as he laid in a bed to rest. And with practiced ease, removed the figments of Leon and his friends from the memory Roxas resided in. As Axel set a chair beside the bed to wait, Naminé picked up a notebook from the bottom of blank ones provided to her. On the first sheet behind the cover she began to draw. Sweeping strokes of black crayon became a cloak. Yellow and blue became hair and eyes on a face. And in the drawn Roxas' hand a Keyblade took shape. Looking over her handiwork, Naminé began to smile. But then, she glanced back towards the notepad with Sora's picture.

She sighed. Was there any point in placing her hopes anywhere besides where Marluxia and Larxene dictated?

She slowly re-covered the notebook and shuffled it back into the pile. She turned back to the crystal ball, ready to return to watching Sora.

Although...she could watch Roxas for a little longer.

* * *

Dark.

Roxas was fighting before but now…

Dark. Dark all around.

_*Ri_ _nd shi_ _as."_

Then the sound of waves.

A boy with brown hair. He knew him. Sora.

A boy with silver hair.

A girl with red hair.

"_H_, You goin_ _ sleep a_ _y?" _

Wait…

Naminé was here?  
When was she—

"Wake up Roxas!"

The shout caused him to sit up straight and look all around, until Roxas' eyes fell on a familiar face, "Axel?"

From the chair sat next to his bed, his senior in the Organization chuckled, "Looks like you took a beating. Not to mention you being put in the hot seat."

Roxas pivoted so that he sat on the bed's edge, "Yeah, I guess you heard what happened. Though I don't understand all of it." He furrowed his brow as one particular question came to the forefront of his mind, "Axel...who is Sora, and why is he connected to me?"

Axel winced as he scratched his head, "Yeesh. Give a guy a chance to warm up with some easier questions why dontcha? The short version is that he's the person you originally came from as a Nobody."

Where he was from? Like the person that originally lost their heart?

But everyone talked like Sora was still alive.

Suddenly it felt like the floor was falling away from Roxas. He paled as began to realize, "But if I'm here, and Sora has his body?"

Axel shook his head "I don't know. Nobody knows, not even the people at the top."

His mind began to lurch, "If Nobodies are nothing...and I'm less than that!" Roxas shook, eyes wide, "Why am I here?!"

Axel shrugged. "Hey, the bosses think you're close enough to be one of us. And besides. You've got the Keyblade right?" Roxas gave a shake nod, and in response Axel smiled. "Then that certainly isn't less than nothing, right?"

Roxas' breath began to steady, "Yeah...you're right." He slowly stood up, "It doesn't matter where I came from. I'll fight through Sora's memories and be strong enough that they won't put me under."

"Woah there." Axel held out his hands to calm Roxas, "You sure you want to do this all by yourself? Because Sora had to fight his way through with some help." He held out his hand to the boy, "How about it? Mind if I lend a hand on your journey?"

Roxas was slightly surprised, but soon his eyes narrowed at the offer, "You sure that's not going to make me look bad?"

"Nah. The Organization has a shared goal, remember?" Axel smiled as he reassured him, slowly moving his hand closer as he spoke, "Besides, we're friends, after all."

Roxas looked at the hand, and then reached out to shake it, "Yeah. We're friends." But then he began to realize a slight problem.

He had no idea where to go. "Um...what's next?"

"Well usually a horde of heartless like this has a pretty big leader, and taking it out causes them all to run." Axel jerked a thumb at one of the doors, "Mind taking the lead?"

And so the familiar routine began again. Keyblade in hand he fought the heartless. A few slashes to take out some of the soldiers, magic to fight whatever color heartless was weak to it. But it didn't mean anything. Without taking out the boss, they'd just keep coming. He'd wandered all over town before running into the man with the gunblade.

Well, not exactly. There was one area that had been locked off…

What about now?

"This way!" He called to Axel as he ran across the courtyard to the alleyway. A chakram whizzed by Roxas' ear towards the heartless blocking the way. As they vanished into vapor, Roxas barged into the door once again. But this time it gave way, and he found himself in a well lit plaza, a fountain in the corner. "I think the Heartless we're looking for is somewhere around—"

***SLAM***

"Here." In front of Roxas and Axel, a massive Heartless armor towered over the two of them. Immediately Roxas rolled away from the gauntlet that was being brought down on his head.

Dashing towards the armor's legs, he began to slice at iron boots the torso floated over. But as he hacked away at the Heartless, the opposite leg began to rise.

"Watch it! Back off!" Axel shouted, but it was too late a warning. The shockwave as it slammed into the ground knocked Roxas away from the heartless.

Roxas rose to his feet, injured, but undeterred. This time, he took aim and called out, "Flame!" At his command a fireball shot from the keyblade and took out the Leg he had attacked earlier. As it vanished into dust, Roxas saw one of the other gauntlets hurtling towards him. But a flaming chakram intersected it, knocking the limb away.

"All clear! Now let him have it!"

Nodding to Axel, Roxas rushed toward the deflected part of the heartless, and sliced it till it evaporated as well. Wobbling but undeterred, the Guard armor began to fling it's remaining appendages toward Roxas. This time however, he was ready. He parried the gauntlet away, while rolling from the boot trying to smash him into paste, he rushed towards the main torso and whaled away at it. But then he noticed the limb's move again. Not towards him, but towards Axel. "Not this time! Fire!" Another gout of flame blasted away the gauntlet into nothingness, leaving Axel plenty of room to sidestep the boot and slice it into pieces.

Satisfied, Roxas turned to the trembling torso, and resumed his assault. And before long, it too evaporated, a heart released from its innards.

Dismissing the keyblade Roxas looked at Axel somewhat sheepishly, scratching his head, "So...I lost to someone earlier. But I won here. Is that good enough?"

In response, Axel chuckled, "Hey, from what I hear it was good enough for Sora. I'd say you're fine for today."

Relaxing, Roxas smiled, "Thanks. Want to…" but his cheer vanished as he remembered that what his assignment at Castle Oblivion had denied them access to. "Oh, I don't think there's sea salt ice cream here, is there?"

"Yeah, we're out of luck. Didn't expect you to be here. Otherwise I'd have stocked up." Axel gestured and opened a door to darkness, "Still, dinner should be good."

Roxas nodded, just glad that he was able to survive the first day of Sora's journey.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**Chapter Four: Plans**

**Secret Report: Vexen I**

_Number XIII? Here? What purpose would this serve? Surely they must know the risk presented to Roxas with Naminé's memory manipulations?_

_The question then becomes if this oversight is incidental or deliberate. While the latter has risks they can be mitigated. In the former, the chances of their plan being modified to accommodate increases. _

_And with modifications come complications._

_No matter. I'm certain that my work can proceed uninterrupted despite Marluxia's management. Or lack thereof._

* * *

Dinner at the organization was hardly special. Nothing flavorful or interesting. But it was still filling enough for Roxas' taste, and he had certainly worked up an appetite. Everyone was given their rations, magic preserving the meals perfectly until usage. Often in The World That Never Was, members just came and went with their food, presumably to their rooms.

But in Castle Oblivion the nobodies lingered after grabbing their packages of food. Lexeus, Vexen and Zexion walked up to Marluxia and Larxene. Axel leaned on the wall near the door with a...smile? As Roxas walked over to him, Axel leaned over and whispered, "Free tip, let the bigwigs run their mouths. At the very least it isn't boring watching them argue."

Well, Roxas had plenty of experience with that, it was how he spent most of the big team meetings anyway. Let people talk about what they did, praise others for doing a lot, criticize others for not doing enough. He rarely was called on to talk about his work.

Lexaeus was the first to speak in this scenario, "Riku is inside the castle and has entered the basement."

Larxene began to giggle as she asked pryingly, "Oh? The big brains of the Organization made a mistake?"

Marluxia responded in a terse tone, "Will this be a problem?"

Vexen scoffed and shook his head, "Unlikely. Though he is moving in the direction of Sora, the rate of Riku's ascension should not exceed that of the keybearer."

Zexion nodded, "He also arrived at the bottom level, so even if his pace increases, we have time to respond."

"Besides," Vexen began to grin creepily, "his presence raises interesting possibilities for my research."

"Fat chance we'll see any of it." Axel whispered to Roxas. Though the gesture did not escape Vexen's notice as he shot the duo a quick glare.

But in an instant he resumed smiling at Marluxia, "I believe that I can make use of his data after analysis with my replicas in short order." Silence hung over the group. Vexen's confidence faded as Marluxia remained mute, simply staring back at him. Vexen ventured, "This would be done...with your permission of course."

Eventually however, Vexen got his reply, "Very well, I will leave him to your group."

Lexaeus spoke up soon after, "And what of your efforts with Sora?"

Vexen's smile returned, but with a more biting edge, "Why, yes! I was curious how your plan might proceed given Roxas'...connection."

Roxas knew the rest of this conversation, how he had put his life on the line in a bid to survive. So he turned and began to step towards the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him however. Looking up, Roxas saw Axel handing over a small bowl and a spoon. "Hey, if you're heading out could you bring this to Naminé?" The container had a clear lid, showing the unappetizing gruel inside.

Was this all they wanted to do for her?

Nevertheless, after a moment of hesitation Roxas nodded. "I'll drop this off and go eat in my room." He walked out the door and out into the hallway.

"Rather strange for him to be so quiet, given the weight of his task."

Only for Zexion's comment to make him pause just past the door. Listening, Roxas could hear Vexen muse, "He is hardly a normal Nobody. If I had more time I could study him." Something inside Roxas felt like it turned to ice. Just a pawn for them to use. A curiosity to study.

"Hey, no dissections of the Organization's keyblade wielder!" Though fortunately Axel spoke up for him with a hint of anger. At least he mattered to someone. At least Roxas had a friend.

"Don't be preposterous!" Vexen sputtered "I'm not going to take him apart yet! But If he becomes an obvious liability, then there's nothing left to do with faulty tools other than take them apart for study."

Why?! Why did Vexen sound so eager for that to happen!? For him to fail?!

Larxene sighed, "For now he's doing fine. I mean, this whole training plan was his idea to begin with, so he's not a total waste of space."

"Nevertheless there would be merit to studying him in a more passive manner." Zexion continued calmly, "If I might be so bold as to make a proposal…"

Roxas didn't bother staying to hear it. The whole talk just made his skin crawl. Being treated like a thing by the rest of the Organization. Was he nothing important till he proved himself with the keyblade? Because he was barely a Nobody?

Well at least Axel believed in him. Still wanted to help him get through this. Looking at the two meals in his hands Roxas began to smile. As he thought of a way to help the other person that wanted to see him again.

* * *

"Naminé, I brought you dinner!" Looking at the size of the ration in Roxas' hand, Naminé was a little confused. As he set the meal down, confusion became astonishment. A slice of beef, vegetables, and some bread visible under the clear cover sealed with magic.

She opened up the meal, steam rising as the preserved meal was unsealed. Naminé looked at Roxas with disbelief, "All of this is for me? Are you sure?"

He gave an eager nod, "Yeah. I mean, you're doing a lot for us, helping us to try and get Sora on our side, and making memories for me to train. It's only fair that you get a meal like the rest of us."

Naminé's smile began to waver as she shook her head, "Roxas, none of my meals were as nice as this."

Nervously, Roxas explained, "W-Well, I can do what I want with my meal. Like give it to someone who I think ought to have it!" But then after a moment he paused and considered his logic, "Wait...doesn't that mean I'm just taking…?" An embarrassed blush came to his cheeks as he fumbled in his robe to eventually produce a small bowl, stammering, "I...uh...forgot! This is yours too!"

Naminé took the bowl in her hands, and after a moment she let out a small giggle. "Well if this is my meal," She handed the bowl of oatmeal back over to Roxas, "I can give it to someone who I think ought to have it."

Sheepishly, Roxas nodded as he accepted the meal. While his stomach regretted the trade after a day of fighting heartless, something else inside him was content. Seeing Naminé enjoy her dinner helped take the edge off his hunger.

Helped him ignore the words he heard from the other members of the Organization.

Helped him forget how he was less then—

"Are you okay?"

Naminè's words snapped Roxas out of his anxiety. He sighed, "I guess I've got a lot on my mind."

She nibbled at the bread left over from her meal, murmuring, "I'm sorry." Roxas looked at her in earnest confusion, as Naminé could hardly meet his eyes while she confessed, "It's my power that's making you fight for your life like this."

"What? But it's not your fault at all," Naminé looked up to Roxas in surprise as he continued, "It's Marluxia and Larxene's fault for not thinking things through." Roxas muttered as his mind began to settle on the real problem, "Though I don't know if they didn't think about me or never cared about me to begin with."

Naminé's eyes widened in surprise, "But...you've got the keyblade...A power beyond anyone else."

"But I'm not really a body," Roxas began to swirl around the remains of his gruel as he ruminated, "My real one's out there, isn't it? Sora walking around...so what even am I?"

A moment passed before Naminé set the empty tray aside and walked over to him. Sitting next to Roxas, she slowly ventured, "I'm...not sure myself. But I do know you're nice." She gently placed her hand on his, "And I want to see you more."

At the echo of his own words, Roxas gave a slight smile back, "Thanks, Naminé. I'll try to visit you when I can." Slowly, he held her hand too, feeling the warmth of her touch through his glove.

* * *

Roxas walked out of Naminé's room, empty food trays in hand and a smile on his face.

"You're spending time with her?"

One that vanished as he heard Axel's voice behind him. Roxas stiffened slightly as he saw Zexion besides his friend, "Why not? I like talking with her."

Zexion rubbed his chin in thought, "Is that so? Does she remind you of anyone?"

Furrowing his brow, Roxas shook his head, "Not really." At the very least, he could be honest about this.

At the very least, Zexion didn't seem upset by the answer. He nodded, answering "Not many Nobodies have likes or dislikes without appropriate memories. Something else to watch as we work together I suppose."

"Work together?"

Axel smirked at Roxas' surprise, "Yeah, book boy here wants to make sure you're in good hands."

Zexion's eyes narrowed as he turned to Axel, "Keep in mind I outrank you _number VIII_."

Sighing, Axel shrugged, "I guess since you're technically the older Nobody I ought to respect my elders. Well, as long as my pal here gets out alright we'll be fine."

Turning back to Roxas, Zexion offered his hand, "I am certain I can guide you to be a productive member of the organization in your training."

Roxas studied the offered hand before relenting and shaking it, "Alright then. See you tomorrow." Roxas turned to head to his room. His mind churning with an unnerving thought. A productive member of the Organization and a tool were not mutually exclusive.

Axel's words defending him, calling him a friend, were one thing that helped him get to sleep that night.

The other was Naminé's reassurance, and the memory of her hand on his.

* * *

Naminé looked at the door Roxas had left through with a small smile. Even though he wore the dark robes of every other organization member, he was a light to her. Helping to guide her through her own fear and doubts. And maybe she could believe that she was something more than a phantom.

More than just a reflection of Kairi.

As she contemplated her other half, her eyes fell on the notebook she was working on. Drawing to visualize new memories for Sora. She turned to the page where the three childhood friends were now four. Looking at the visage of her counterpart, Naminé could not help but remember how Sora had seen Kairi at The End Of The World. The memory burned bright within him of the promise the two shared. But something had nagged at Naminé as she reviewed the memory.

How did Kairi get there in the first place?

Tracing the linked memory back, all Naminé could really see was a door of light appearing before Kairi. A connection that appeared for the Princess of Heart to whisk her elsewhere. One that seemed to resonate…

...the more she thought of Sora?

Naminé began to realize that the question of interference in the Organization's plans had ceased to become "if" and had mutated into "when".

Her only wish right now was that Roxas would make it out alright. If freedom was too much to ask for, she could at least hope for that.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

**Chapter Five: Confusion**

**Journal: Day Two**

_A lot happened yesterday…_

_I'm connected with a guy called Sora somehow. He's my…_

_Other._

_And because of that Marluxia and Laxene's plan would knock me out. But I came up with a new one for them. That I could be stronger than Sora if I train up._

_Now I'm going through his memories. Trying to become as strong as he did...Even if I'm just…_

_Well, Axel is helping me at least. And Zexion...maybe. I think. _

_And Naminé wants to see me again too. So I ought to make sure I come back to her, right?_

* * *

Before Roxas opened the door to the recreation of Wonderland, Zexion had held him back for a moment with a warning.

"_Even if this is one of Sora's first worlds, I must advice that reconnaissance has shown it to be_ _particularly...difficult"_

"_Difficult, how?"_

"_Well let's see. The architecture's a pain, gravity is more of a suggestion, The food will change you, and the Queen is temperamental."_

While he initially brushed off Axel's summary as a bit much, he had begun to understand things more as he reached the garden with Zexion and Axel. Twisting hallways, and shrinking from a drink were disorienting enough. He didn't want to know what playing around with gravity was like. At least handling the heartless was simple enough. Zexion had at least taught him some new magic to shoot ice and heal himself.

But as he walked into the garden, he soon caught sight of two podiums with people standing at them, card-like guards lining the way between the two smaller one held a blonde girl in a blue dress, and the other, taller podium held an older, much larger woman with a crown.

And just looking at the probable queen, Roxas had a feeling she was a bit more than temperamental. She was looking at the girl with palpable rage as she shouted at her.

The scene was familiar. And still uncomfortable.

Zexion walked up beside Roxas as he surveyed the scene, "So we find the queen of Wonderland, and the princess of heart, Alice."

Axel crossed his arms, "Kinda looks like they're in court, what with the guards and all." He gave a shrug, "Well, can't imagine Alice did anything too bad with a heart of pure light and—"

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Blanching at the queen's outburst, Roxas turned to his two companions, "I don't think the queen agrees!"

Zexion blinked as his momentary bewilderment passed, he coughed, "It would appear so. Now, given that Sora sought to protect the Princesses of Heart, we should do the same in our journey." Crossing his arms, he looked at Roxas, "Tell me, how would you approach the situa..."

But Roxas had already made a dash to the open podium and grabbed Alice's hand. "Follow me!"

Alice looked back at him with surprise, "I say! Are you here to act as my attorney?" But as Roxas motioned to the garden exit, she nodded, "Rescuer then. Given the circumstances, I can hardly complain!"

"What is the meaning of this!?" The queen of hearts bellowed, and as Roxas ran with Alice, she began to roar, "GUARDS! GUARDS! SEIZE THEM! APPREHEND THIS FOOL THAT DARES TO OBSTRUCT MY JUSTICE!"

He and Alice managed to dodge past the guards, and ran up to Axel and Zexion. The two stared at them, jaws agape. Flabbergasted, Axel finally managed to ask, "Roxas...what exactly was your plan here?"

Roxas took a step back anxiously, "Well, we need to protect her, so we should get her away from the Queen that's yelling and screaming about cutting her head off. Right?"

Zexion shook his head and growled out in exasperation, "While the queen's bloodlust can induce some understandable urgency, perhaps we could work together next time to think of something more long term!?"

Axel took a quick look around and saw a path leading farther from the castle, "Lecture later! Into the forest! Run!"

For lack of a better plan, everyone scrambled down the path.

* * *

Roxas saw Zexion grit his teeth with the rest of the group in the underbrush. Guards shouting all around.

"There they are!"

Pages turning in his book as he shifted focus to the illusions under his control.

"No there!" "No! Over Here!"

A few times, he saw the flash of a card from the leaves, but no sooner did he see them, than a black cloaked illusion would attract attention.

Eventually, the shouting died down, and footsteps ceased. Zexion dusted his cloak as he stepped out from the tall grass obscuring them and glared at Roxas, "I must caution you not to rely on such brazen interference in the future."

Roxas crossed his arms and scowled as he walked out from the brush, "Well maybe instead of leaving me to figure things out on my own at the last minute you should have said something."

Alice spoke up, "Now see here! I can hardly see why he should be taken to task given the pressing threat to my life!"

Zexion remained unmoved and narrowed his eyes, "If you are going to be a part of this organization, you will need to be self-sufficient."

"How can I do that if no-one tells me anything?"

Zexion paused at Roxas' question, his anger vanishing.

Axel continued, "I mean I get that this is a last minute assignment and all, but don't we usually get a halfway decent mission briefing?"

For an instant, Zexion's far off look lingered, but eventually he answered calmly, "I..suppose that might have been my error, as your senior."

Axel, relaxed and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I for one appreciate less damage to my eardrums."

"Looks like we finally lost them," Roxas looked around the clearing and stretched,"Though I'm probably going to need to fight heartless soon instead of hiding."

"Ah, but hide and seek can be such fun!" The group looked around at the sound of the voice, but only Roxas was surprised at the eyes and mouth floating on a tree branch and grinning. Though soon the body and head of a cat faded into view around the grinning visage.

A visage which Alice instantly recognized, as she walked up to the cat with indignation, "I say Cheshire, what's all this about? I was wandering about until the queen's men arrested me and accused me of stealing her heart!"

Axel nodded as he got the picture, "Heartless. Guess the queen just grabbed whoever was convenient."

"Indeed! And unfortunately for you, the shadows have found their quarry!" At the Cheshire Cat's chuckling, an assortment of soldiers and magical heartless appeared from darkness.

Axel chuckled as he lit his chakram's aflame, "Well, surrounded by so much kindling, how can I resist?"

Roxas looked around at some of the floating minions as he summoned his keyblade, "Just don't hit any of the red ones! For now, stay close to Alice!"

Zexion nodded as he turned the pages of his book, "Much better plan, Roxas" And holding it up, shot a ball of ice at the red robed heartless.

Axel worked on blasting away any of the Blue Rhapsodies that had floated past the assault. Blocking the blizzard blasts they fired, and retaliating with his own flames.

Roxas made his way across the forest floor, knocking down soldier after soldier. This was familiar. What he was used to. He could dive past any clumsy swings and drive his keyblade into the attacker's back.

But as the last of the Heartless faded, there was a flash. Axel shouted in surprise as he turned to face it, "What the?! Alice, what is that?!"

Before her was a door. A door to light, "I don't know. I was just...thinking of some way to get far from here." Alice murmured as she reached a hand to the portal.

"Wha—Hey!" Roxas tried to chase after her, but as she touched the glowing portal, there was a flash of light. When Roxas could see again, both of them had vanished, "Where did Alice go?"

"A fair question!" The returned Cat laughed from one of the large leaves. "Find your way back to the cottage, and I'll tell you what I know! Though I would advise against crossing the queen again!"

"Figures," Roxas sighs as he began to look around, seeing if there was any path that led back to the room where they had shrunk.

Then he looked up,

"Is that...a cottage door in the treetops?"

Zexion followed Roxas' sight and stared for a moment in surprise, but eventually venturing,"For lack of a better option, let's give it a look."

Climbing the same oversized leaves the cat lounged on, and hopping from mushroomtop to treetop, the trio eventually made their way to the door. Opening it, Roxas was shocked,

"What?"

He could see the familiar inside of the cottage.

"What?!"

Even though the door in the forest had nothing on the other side. And as he ran through…

"WHAT?!"

He realized he was walking on the side of the wall.

Zexion peeked through and nodded, "Yes, that's about the reaction I would expect."

As Axel joined them, the three heard clapping from above, "Well done! Well done!" As they looked, they saw the Cheshire Cat standing on the table, as though gravity was normal for him.

Axel crossed his arms as they walked over, "Yeah, we're here. So where's Alice?"

The Cat rested his head on his hand in puzzlement, "Now why are you asking me?"

Roxas summoned his keyblade and pointed it at him, "You said you'd tell us what you know."

That caused the cat's face to light up in recognition, "Ah! So I did. As for what I know about where Alice is..."

Zexion narrowed his eyes, "Yes, where is she?"

"I'd like to know too! Because she's not in Wonderland anymore!" The cat continued grinning despite the groans and growls of frustrations from the three. "I'd love to chat more, but it seems that trouble has found you!" The Cheshire Cat chuckled at their shock before continuing, "Are you ready? If not, too bad!"

And with the cat vanishing into nothing, a pool of darkness appeared before them. And dropping down on the Cottage Wall came a massive heartless. A red and black creature with strange, spindly legs. One of it's paper arms held a set of clubs, the other had reached to the stove it stood by. Turning on the flames, it began to juggle the clubs into the fire, resulting in it's weapons blazing.

"Huh? So you like playing with fire too?" Axel grimaced as he got out his chakrams, "Looks like I'll just be playing keepaway here, then."

Roxas nodded, "Alright. He's a bit higher than we can jump," he began to aim his keyblade, "Good thing I got something to close the distance. Freeze!" The spell shot towards the Trickmaster, but the heartless simply blocked his attack with his weapon. Even so, the ice doused the flaming club, "Well, that'll make things easier. Let's keep going!"

Zexion nodded, and brought up his own spell book to begin a barrage of spells. Again, the heartless began to deflect the magic away at the expense of its improved weapons, but as the Trickmaster was busy blocking, Roxas ran up to the side of the Heartless, and using the stove to gain some height, began to slash away at the head.

Eventually, it's knees buckled under the assault. Leaving it wide open to attack. As chakram and ice began to batter it's body, the heartless still tried to stand on a shaky leg.

"No you don't! Hold still and let me hit you!"

Only for Roxas to shout out as he held his keyblade. Racing forward at sonic speed, he knocked the Trickmaster to the ground. Again, and again, and again, he rushed his keyblade into the Heartless' body, darkness leaking everywhere. Eventually, the creature finally expired, melting into darkness and releasing a heart.

Or at least the memory of one, as the shining soul vanished in an instant.

Zexion put his book away and walked to Roxas, "We need to work on your capacity in a crisis scenario, but for now, this is acceptable." Zexion placed a hand on his shoulder as he continued, "In fact, that skill is a bit...more advanced than what Sora was capable of at this time. Well done."

"Thanks." surprised, Roxas nodded before asking,"Is every world as crazy as this one?"

Zexion put a hand to his chin in thought before answering, "Actually, Wonderland is probably the most nonsensical it ever got for Sora. As far as our recon goes, he only watched after Alice long enough for her to leave this world before challenging the Heartless leader."

Axel wiped his hands as he walked over, "So hey! Crazy part's over!"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded and he felt more at ease. Even though the mission was a bit tough to understand at first, eventually he got the hang of it. And besides, Zexion said he was getting stronger. If this was as difficult as it got for Sora to deal with, then the rest of his memories would be a cakewalk.

* * *

Naminé sighed with relief as he watched Roxas leave with the other two members of the Organization. It was worrisome when Roxas managed to get in trouble with the queen. But eventually he managed to escape and was able to defeat the heartless.

But again...there was that worrying issue with what Alice was able to accomplish. A door to light, created just by her dearest wish to wander far far away.

Her mind drifted again to one of the other people that accomplished such a feat. Her other half. And her dearest wish to see her friends again.

A swirl of darkness.

"Naminé."

She snapped to attention at the cold voice, "Yes, Marluxia?"

"I want to be absolutely certain." A hand came down with a firm grip on her shoulder, "Is there _any _other interference that might arise from your power?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she confessed, "There is...someone…"

* * *

Kairi watched the sea hoping for a sign. Anything that might mean Sora had found his way home with Riku. She sighed and shook her head. She knew that The End of the World was too dangerous for her. Especially since she didn't have a reliable method of protecting herself like Sora and Riku. But even so...part of her regretted letting Sora go off on his own while she stayed behind and waited.

Because maybe waiting wasn't good enough anymore.


	6. Chapter 6: Path

Chapter Six: Path

**Secret Report: Zexion I**

_Roxas' capabilities in the field are mixed. He has no mind for subtlety. Maintaining a masquerade with him and avoiding alerting the populace shall be a challenge. Fortunately, his prowess with combat as well as rapid adaptation to circumstances are exceptional. _

_As such, my request to monitor him is proving most prudent. As a senior member of the Organization, my interest has gone unchallenged. With my guidance, I can ensure he develops into a suitable member of the organization._

_At the very least, he should have better instruction than I once did._

* * *

Pigments on a page formed the gentle dunes of the beach. Blending with white seafoam into the blue ocean. A shining sun set on the horizon. But even so, the girl in the picture didn't cast a shadow. Not yet at least.

Naminé looked over the picture once again, the train of thought having returned again to her original self. To Kairi, watching the horizon, searching her heart for a path.

And how Marluxia was enraged at how likely it was for that path to lead here.

* * *

_"This impediment is far too substantial for us to ignore. Her presence will jeopardize everything we have worked for." Leaning closer in her face, Marluxia's gaze narrowed, and she could hear his leather glove tighten, as he asked "Why did you not think to warn us?"_

_Naminé failed to meet his glare, but managed to get out, "You...didn't ask...and you didn't want me to be distracted."_

"_Your dedication is commendable." At his answer, she began to relax._

_Then Marluxia pulled out his scythe, "Your lack of foresight is a liability."_

_She froze, simply looking ahead to the crystal ball, "I...I thought the plan wouldn't be changed so much!"_

_The times she tried to dissuade Marluxia and Larxene from it to no avail drilled it into her mind. Nevertheless, his cold glare drilled into her. "This is still salvageable. But there is one possibility I would like for you to be ready for."_

_As always, she listened like her life depended on it, "Whatever you say Marluxia…"_

"_Naminé…"_

* * *

"Naminé?"

"Oh, Roxas." She looked up and saw him. Again, with a meal in hand and eyes on her. But this time, he seemed a little shaky. As he walked over to him, she shook her head, "It's probably not a good idea for me to give you all your food. You need to keep up your strength."

He stopped and began to look down at the plate, thinking aloud, "W-Well, maybe I could give you one or two things?"

Naminé smiled at the offer, "If that's the case, I'll just have the bread with my porridge." At the very least, she'd be better fed than usual. As Roxas handed over her chosen meal, she asked, "How did today go? You seem...off."

He sighed as he sat down with the rest of the food, "Just...getting used to things being back to normal. Wonderland was pretty crazy."

She winced, "Right, that was one of Sora's first worlds." A world where logic and reason were a suggestion. No wonder Roxas was a little rattled.

He shook his head as he began cutting into his food, "I don't know what was worse, the place, or the people."

Swallowing a bite of her porridge, Naminé began to think, "From what I can remember from seeing it, despite the world's architecture being strange, it was rather beautiful."

As he took a bite of the meat, Roxas nodded, "Mmm. The castle garden was kind of nice." He then grimaced as he continued, "It's too bad the queen was just absolutely nuts."

She winced, "I guess she decided to cut off your head?"

Swallowing the last bit of meat, Roxas shrugged, "Well, she probably would have if I stuck around. She was threatening to do that to a princess, Alice."

That's right. It was where Sora first met one of the other princesses. Though at the time he had no idea of who they truly were. Or how close one had gotten to him in so many ways. It was that bond between them that not only saved him from being trapped as a heartless, but...also...

Naminé realized that Roxas was staring at her, mouth slightly agape. She asked, "Yes?"

The word shook him from his reverie, "Oh, it's just...you look...pretty enough to be a princess, that's all."

Naminé froze reaching for her bread as her mind spun into overdrive. That's all?! Well, a compliment was nice and all, and she was really glad it was from Roxas! B-but actually hear someone say something like that about her was—

"What're you drawing?"

"Ah! Yes! One of Sora's dearest friends, her name is Kairi!" She was all too glad to show him the notebook. Anything to get her mind off that compliment.

As nice as it was.

"It's beautiful." Roxas tilted his head as he inspected the picture, "But she looks familiar."

Familiar? That definitely got her attention, "Where did you see her?"

He pursed his mouth as he contemplated it, "A scattered dream...like a far off memory. She was there with Sora and another boy." Then he looked up at her, "I saw you there too."

Of course. "You must have been able to tap into the memories he had while you were asleep." Echoes of those shared memories had begun to leak into the people close to Sora. Like Roxas, Riku,

...and perhaps her other half as well.

Naminé looked away, "And you've probably seen what I was doing to them."

Roxas set the notepad down, "Right. You wanted to change them."

Naiminé folded her hands and shook her head, "It's not perfect. If I worked too fast, he would spot the lie and it'd all come apart. But given time, I could make him forget certain things, or believe other things are real."

He grimaced as his part in that plan was recalled, "But I messed that up."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault. And besides, even if I can't make him forget, I can give him new memories."

"New memories," Roxas' eyes widened as he put the pieces together, "Memories of you!"

Naminé nodded and continued, "Originally I was supposed to make Sora forget Kairi and have him believe that I was the one he cares the most about."

"So...he'd listen to you?" Roxas' lips tightened for a moment before he asked, "Do you feel the same way?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it." She looked over to the picture of Sora in the corner, "But...I hear he's nice. So maybe it won't be so bad. I wouldn't be alone anymore." Turning back to her bread, she finished off the last few bites. Despite the fact that it wouldn't last, she still yearned for a chance to mean something to someone. Even if that bond was fake.

Roxas however seemed to look down at the floor, arms starting to wrap around himself, "If you do end up meeting him…"

"That would mean I wasn't strong enough."

Naminé's stomach dropped at the realization of the two futures she had. That meeting Sora meant losing the one person who seemed to care at all about her. On the other hand, "If you win, I'll just be here as I always have been."

Alone.

Roxas' eyes widened at that, and he began pacing. But after a moment, he snapped his fingers as he hit upon an answer, "Well, what if when I win, I help you find a friend? Someone nice who can be here with you!"

That he was willing to offer something like that lightened her worries. But on the other hand, "Is there any reason you couldn't stay as my friend?"

Roxas stammered, putting a hand to his chest with a nervous smile, "O-Of course not! There's no reason I wouldn't want to be with my friend!" His smile wavered however, as he asked, "We...are friends, right?"

In a way, Naminé knew it was already true. Roxas tried to visit her, and seemed to enjoy her company. Just as much as she enjoyed talking with him about what they could.

Still, it was nice to say it for real. So she answered with a smile, "Yes, we are."

After he left that night. Naminé went back to the notebook she had hidden. The one with Roxas' picture. Picking up her crayons, she began to sketch out the forest of Wonderland. And eventually, her friend was drawn on the paper, wandering about the new world. It wasn't a huge sketch. She still had to maintain her focus for the drawings she used to focus on Sora's memories.

But it was a nice distraction while she waited.

* * *

"You know, you can't just spend your entire summer waiting for Sora and Riku to get home?" Selphie, spoke up from beside her on the pier's edge.

"Well…" As much as it pained Kairi to admit it, her friend had a point. Sitting around, pining for the two to return was hardly the way she wanted to spend what little time off she still had.

Though now that she thought about it.

Was she forgetting someone?

"Do you think there might have been someone else, who left the island?" Kairi stared out into the ocean waves, "If they're still out there, we ought to go find them."

Selphie raised her hands in apprehension, "Wait, what's with the we? I mean, I miss Sora and Riku too. But this mystery person you're talking about out of nowhere seems weird." Selphie crossed her arms and walked away, "Don't you think Sora and Riku would have mentioned them by now? What do they even look like?"

"They..."

In the darkness in memories she saw her...

"They're a girl, in white with blond hair?"

"Another girl?" Selphie looked back at her in surprise at the answer, "Well besides that, don't you need one of those Gum Ships?

Oh right, there was that problem. She had no way to get there, "Gummi ship, but yeah. I mean I had to go find Cid to get a ride to…"

Or did she?

"But I didn't…I used…" A door. A doorway to the light. That was the only way she could describe what led her from Cid's workshop to The End of The World.

"Wait, what did you use?"

"It was…" She just had to remember. Remember what was going on when it appeared. What was happening. What she was thinking of.

Who she was thinking of.

Sora. He was probably still searching, even now. For all she teased him about being a lazy bum, when he stopped napping and actually worked, he gave it his all. Nothing stopped him, no matter how hard it was to do.

And Riku, even though he had fallen to darkness, he still believed he was doing what's best. Despite how aloof he could be, he always cared about the two of them. Even when he was in Ansem's grip, he fought back, gave them a chance to escape.

There was no way she could forget either of them.

But the girl. Who was she? What was her name?

"Naminé"

Selphie tilted her head, "Huh?"

"Her name is Naminé."

"Whoa, what the heck!?" Selphie's exclamation roused her from her thoughts. And then she noticed it again. A shining portal.

And she knew her friends were on the other side.

She ran over to the nearby docks and began searching the boats.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if they kept them...Aha!" and Kairi held up the weapon she had found.

"Kairi, that's a toy."

"Well, if it worked for Sora, it can work for me." And with that she began charging toward the portal.

Selphie shouted after her, "Kairi, do you even know where you're going?!"

"Wherever they are. And I'd know they'd do the same for me!" And in a flash, she vanished along with the portal she had run into. She didn't hear Selfie call out to her.

* * *

"Kairi, there was never anyone called Naminé! Agh! Her dad's gonna be so mad!"

* * *

"A door of light you say?" Vexen raised an eyebrow at Marluxia's explanation.

He nodded as the rest of the group looked at him, "The princess of heart bound to Sora will be looking for him using that. According to Naminé, she managed to pursue him to The End Of The World before. Simply through concentration on the keyblade wielder."

Axel nodded, "So basically, she's on her way here because she can still remember Sora."

Larxene grumbled as she crossed her arms, "And without Naminé taking the time to put herself in Kairi's place, trying to make her forget would just be giving our little witch a lobotomy. And if she manages to find Sora, that's going to make Naminé's work that much harder."

Lexeaus looked directly at Marluxia as he spoke, "This turn of events on top of Roxas' ordeal is most irregular. We should report to Xemnas."

Marluxia closed his eyes calmly, "Not necessarily. While the task Roxas is assigned is critical to our organization, it is not too far from our original plan to strengthen him via management of the heartless. As for the princess, we may be able to mitigate her interference if we act swiftly on her arrival."

At the question, there was the sound of a sniff. Everyone turned to Zexion as he continued to smell the air in his own way.

Vexen tapped his cheek, "Are you smelling pure light, perchance?"

Zexion nodded firmly, "I believe so."

Marluxia nodded before commanding, "Use the scrying orbs. Find her." And with that the group vanished into their dark portals.

* * *

He watched the castle from darkness, in the place he could only call zero. In the beginning there was the boy, Sora. Wielder of the keyblade, naive as he was. So then he brought another, Riku. An opposite of the hero, but still strong.

But then, in a flash, he saw another intruder arrive.

A girl.

And memories stirred. They clamored in the front of his mind. And he immediately asked.

"How...how can she be here?!"

His mind turned toward the object he held. Often he had wondered why he still kept the blade.

Perhaps her arrival here was not a coincidence.

…

He would see for himself.

"At the very least, I must look after her." And so he wove what darkness he could to hide her from their magic for a moment.


	7. Chapter 7: Questions

**Chapter Seven: Questions**

**Secret Report: Marluxia I**

_This situation is growing more unstable._

_The hampering of Sora's memory manipulations presents obvious risk, in that we cannot rely on his decreased power to manage him. However, if the princess of heart should arrive and make contact with him our ultimate goal will prove to be impossible. Naminé's manipulations can only go so far._

_Regardless, provided said contact is not instantaneous, we should be able to manage the situation. Indeed, the memories drawing Kairi to our castle may serve to make her compliant to our plans._

_At the very least, we should not attract the attention of Xemnas. _

_I would much rather our work remain a surprise to them._

* * *

Kairi looked around at the pale white corridor she had found herself in. Refined, yet so utterly blank. But just looking at it made something in her heart shiver. The door of light vanished behind her. "Looks like I'm committed to this." So she began to call out.

"Sora? Riku? Naminé?"

An echo was her only response.

"Anyone?"

Then from behind her she heard the tell tale swirl of darkness she heard so much in Sora's heart. Wheeling around, she saw the shadows fall from the miasma. She looked at the toy sword in her hands. She remembered all too well that Sora's attempts to fight heartless with the sword did nothing.

But magic did. She knew she had some kind of spiritual power. From what she had heard of the other Princesses of Heart, they were able to hold back the heartless with that sort of power. Of course, she had the advantage of watching Sora learn magic from within his heart. She could recall some of the basics. Right? Like fire, fire was simple. Just focus on the concept of heat...draw on the magic within her and-

"_What are you doing here?"_

"Aah!" Though the ethereal voice startled her, the mental jolt was enough for the magic to manifest. Thus the shadow was engulfed in flame.

"_You must lea-"_

"Hey, could you wait a minute!?" Kairi shouted as the other heartless made a lunge for her. She backed up and focused on casting again. The spell came quicker, now that she understood the feeling a bit better. A few moments later, the heartless evaporated from the flame.

The stern voice spoke again, _"Magic can damage them greatly, but without a keyblade, they will not die. If you linger, they will return in greater numbers. Leave, now."_

Kairi shook her head, "No. Not without my friends."

The voice that spoke was not impressed,_ "You do not know what lies ahead. What twisted machinations lie beyond. It would be better for you to leave Castle Oblivion behind. To wait for them to return to you."_

She frowned as she processed the words of warning, "You said that people here have some kind of plan. My friends, Sora, Riku, Naminé...they're a part of that?"

A moment of silence before the voice spoke again, _"Yes, they are. Though the last has been here for some time."_

The answer then became incredibly easy for her, "Then there's no way I'm leaving. I'm not going to be left behind when Sora and Riku are in trouble. And especially not when I've finally found where Naminé has been all these years!"

"_You know her?"_ The voice asked.

"Of course I do." Even if the memories were hazy, Kairi knew that Naminé was important to her.

The voice sighed in resignation, _"There is power within you, to be sure. But you will hardly be able to use it with a stick." _

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, _"This might suffice far better."_

As her vision cleared, Kairi saw on the ground something familiar. Though flowers entwined around it, the shape was unmistakable. "A keyblade? How did you-"

"_A story for another time. Know this. If you take this, I will no longer be able to hide you from the forces in this castle."_

She didn't hesitate. "I've had enough of staying out of the way." Taking the keyblade in her hands, she felt the strength flow directly from her heart. It felt...almost nostalgic.

"_Well said, Kairi."_

She blinked in confusion, "Wait...How did you know my name?" for once, the only thing that answered was her own echo. "Hello?" Now she received a response, unfortunately it was in the form of Heartless soldiers appearing from the darkness. Wasting no time she swung her Keyblade into the oncoming heartless.

"Hang on everyone. I'm coming."

* * *

Zexion furrowed his brow at the scrying orb, it's view still shrouded in darkness. Even taking shifts during their sleeping hours had allowed for little insight from either of the teams in Castle Oblivion.

Vexen looked over to him in annoyance, "You said that there was a presence of pure light in this castle."

Zexion simply crossed his arms at the accusatory tone, "Yes, for a moment, it was unmistakable. However, that location was obscured a moment later by a powerful shadow."

"Heartless gathering around her?" Lexeaus speculated as he watched the crystal ball, "The best I can tell is that the force obscuring our view is quite powerful."

"But not quite old," Zexion closed his eyes and tried to discern the obscuring scent that filled his nostrils, "If I had to put a number on it I'd…"

His eyes shot open in realization. In recognition of a nostalgic smell, warped as it was.

"A number? Go on?" Vexen prodded as he looked over.

"It's about ten years old." Zexion began to create a dark portal, "Now if you must excuse me, I need to prepare for Roxas' mission today."

Vexen sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Very well, I will monitor and debrief you once we—"

"The darkness appears to be clearing." Zexion paused at Lexeaus' note.

"Really? Yes...it seems to be distant from Sora. So we should…" Vexen looked back up and began to shake his head, "No need to stay on our account, we should be able to handle matters from here. Go. Watch over the Organization's keybearer."

Giving a short nod, Zexion walked through the portal, back to his chambers. With Roxas still uneducated in the usage of portals, he would have to wait for him to arrive at his quarters before departing.

But once again, Roxas' outburst in wonderland occupied the back of Zexion's mind.

"_If you are going to be a part of this organization, you will need to be self-sufficient."_

"_How can I do that if no-one tells me anything?"_

"_I mean...I get that this is last minute, but don't we usually get a halfway decent mission briefing…?"_

At the time, Axel's words washed over him. As Zexion once again saw an image of a boy.

He had so many questions on what was going on. What the researchers wanted. What they were even looking for.

Why did they need to take so many hearts? Why did he have to die?

But no-one told Ienzo anything. It wasn't until he was Zexion that he got any answers. Until he was old enough to handle important matters. And set aside his childish ways.

Roxas was already fighting for his life...was that not important enough? Mature enough to know the truth?

Marluxia had given Zexion some forewarning as to what was next in Roxas' journey. Perhaps he should be informed of what he would be facing?

He needed something to focus. With his lexicon, he dispelled the glamour in the corner of the room. The cold storage box sat, running silently. He reached inside for his long-preferred method of calming his nerves. One that he kept from all Organization members. For if they knew the truth, his reputation would be in tatters.

The creak of a door interrupted his rumination.

* * *

Roxas walked down the hall. Axel told him to go ahead and fetch Zexion, since he was still waking up after his shift sleeping. Though Roxas wished he could talk with him. Try and sort out what was bothering him since visiting Naminé. Just hearing about the plan was strange to him. Having Sora be with Naminé, like they knew each other the whole time. As if they were the most important people to each other.

And Naminé had no choice.

It was like a ball of ice seething in Roxas' stomach. Shouldn't they like each other before being together? Was all of that really necessary for Sora to be on the Organization's side? At the very least, Axel would probably give him a better answer than Marluxia and Larxene, since they both seemed to just want to make Naminé as miserable as possible. And Zexion seemed to have little interest in her period, much like the rest of the Organization on the lower floors.

Speaking of which, he finally found himself at his quarters, he opened the doors...

And saw Zexion frozen in front of a mini-freezer, holding a package.

"What are you doing here!?" Zexion hissed through his teeth.

A very familiar package, "Is...that sea salt ice cream?"

"This…" Zexion stuttered before slamming the freezer shut and hiding the treat behind his back, "This is an object of paramount importance to my research and—!"

"Can I have some?"

"It is not...what?" Roxas' question caused Zexion's rant to come to a halt.

"If you've got extra popsicles could I have one?" He asked almost eagerly. He really craved something more comforting after missions.

Zexion's eyes moved shiftily, before he sighed, "I suppose...on one condition." He held out the ice cream packet and pointed to it, demanding, "_No one_ else in the Organization is to have any idea that I am hiding this."

"Hiding what now, Zexion?"

Roxas turned around as he realized that Axel had finally gotten ready. Though now might not have been the best time for Zexion, who only seemed to grow more mortified, "Axel…! You...You can't…!"

Axel chuckled as he walked in the room,"So sorry Zexion, but I've just learned a bit too much."

Zexion shoved the ice cream back in the box, before icily asking, "What are your demands to secure your silence?"

Axel wasted no time in pointing to Roxas and himself, "One popsicle for both of us each day after we finish our daily mission. Got it memorized?" Zexion continued to glare at Axel's calm ultimatum, "Do this, and no one in the Organization will know you've got an ice cream stash."

Finally, Zexion sighed, "Agreed."

All in all, Roxas perked up at the prospect of ice cream after the mission. "Alright! So..what's our next world for today?

Axel opened a new portal, "Olympus Coliseum. You're going to be fighting in a tournament."

Zexion began to walk over to his desk, considerably calmer, "A particularly challenging opponent shall await you at the end. You only need to reach them for us to consider this mission a success."

Though the implications of that statement made Roxas a little nervous, "Wait, so...he's really tough? Who's the big boss?"

Opening a drawer to retrieve a notebook, Zexion flipped through the pages, "Normally the roster is kept secret, but I believe it would be better to set some expectations here." Coming to a stop, he handed the notebook to Roxas.

Roxas scanned the roster, starting from the bottom of the list all the way to the top.

And when he read the name there, he knew it well.

Axel frowned after reading the list, "Wait...really? You sure this is a good idea?"

"We see this is an effective measurement of skill, as well as a test of his resolve." Zexion motioned to the portal.

Roxas set the notebook on the desk before briskly walking through.

He had a lot to prove here.

* * *

Naminé watched the crystal ball as a boy entered Olympus with his two friends. The image shifted to a nearly identical one at Marluxia's gesture.

"You understand what we seek to accomplish here?"

She knew it. But as ever, Marluxia and Larxene's plans were incomprehensible to her in their necessity. But here, all she had to ask was, "Who...are you hoping is going to win?"

Larxene sniggered next to her, "Well, the kid obviously is going to be crushed, I just want to see how he reacts to it." Crossing her arms, she continued, "So what are you waiting for? Let's get this match going!"

Like she had a choice in the matter. They'd just beat her until she complied.

So Naminé did as they asked as always.

And with a change to the living memories, Hades ignored Cloud, and sought out a new contender to help take down Hercules.


	8. Chapter 8: Compete

**Chapter Eight: Compete**

**Journal: Day Three**

_Wonderland has to have been one of the weirdest places I've ever been. But...that's not what's bothering me most about today._

_I learned about some of what the plan with Sora was. If Naminé changed his memories so that.._

_they were best friends..._

_He'd work for the Organization._

_So if Sora is stronger, she could be friends with him._

_But I'll be gone._

_Though if I win, what will happen to her?_

_Maybe when I've proven myself, I can find a way for Naminé not to be lonely. She's someone who deserves more friends._

_More than just a Nobody like me._

* * *

Passing through the double doors of Castle Oblivion into the plaza of the memory of the world, Roxas looked up at the colossal statues crossing blades in front of the coliseum thinking aloud, "Guess it fits the Coliseum part, with huge statues like that." He turned to Zexion, who was idly flipping pages in his tome, "So how do we start?"

"The coliseum accepts heroes of acclaim, or those with an invitation," snapping the book shut, he continued, "If we prove ourselves to a local authority, we should gain entry."

As if on cue, a group of heartless appeared in the plaza. Soldiers, Large bodies, Red Nocturnes, nothing Roxas hadn't seen before. So he summoned his keyblade and walked forward, "You think taking these guys out will do?"

Axel chuckled as he summoned a chakram to his hands, "At the very least, we get a bit of exercise."

Though honestly, it was hardly even a warm up. At this point, Roxas already had enough magic under his belt to handle the floating magicians, ice reducing them to nothing in seconds. With them gone, Axel was free to toss out flaming discs into the group, the soldiers falling quickly. While the Large Bodies shrugged off the blows they soon shuddered as Zexion waved his hand, a shade of strengthened gravity turning their weight against them. Roxas took the chance provided, and rolled behind them to strike at their exposed backs. With both magic and blade working on them, the monsters soon vanished and released their hearts.

But as the last heartless disappeared, the trio heard clapping, "Not bad. Not bad at all." Turning to the new voice, Roxas hesitated in calling the figure human as they approached. Perhaps it was the grey skin and bone-like hands. Or perhaps it was how smoke seemed to trail at the figures feet. Or even the fact that the being's 'hair' was simply blue fire. With an extended hand, he introduced himself, "Hades, lord of the dead, how ya doing?"

Roxas just kept eye contact as he held onto his keyblade, "I'm looking to compete in the coliseum."

Hades just chuckled as he slowly pulled back his hand, "Short, sweet, and to the point. I can work with that. Well lucky for you, I run this fine establishment." Dark smoke coalesced into a parchment in Hades' other hand, which he handed to Roxas, "And after that performance, I think I can give you a spot in the tournament. Sound good?"

As far as he could tell the entry pass seemed fine. Even so, Roxas narrowed his eyes, "What's the catch?"

Nodding Hades simply continued holding out the pass with a smile, "Catch? Smart man. Good to keep an eye out for the fine print. But for once, I'm shooting straight. All you need to do is fight in the tournament and win."

Roxas crossed his arms with a furrowed brow, and Axel looked at him, "Got a problem?"

"He's being honest _for once._ Not sure how much I want to trust someone who thinks honesty isn't normal."

Zexion almost seemed to smile as Hades' eye twitched at the flaw in his pitch, "That's rather fair."

After a moment, however, Roxas sighed, "But I don't have a choice if I want to move on."

So he took the invitation in hand as Hades relaxed and clapped him on the back, "Trust me kid, you're gonna help put on the show of a lifetime."

* * *

The rules were simple for Roxas to understand. He and his team would enter the arena and fight the heartless. There was a short break after each match, and the final match of the tournament was one-on-one.

Axel twirled his weapon as the trio strolled up to the arena, "So, you got a plan?"

Roxas nodded as he summoned his keyblade, "We need to pace ourselves in the fights. Don't want to use too much magic in the first few rounds."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "And simply fight the rest as best as you can?"

Roxas crossed his arms and huffed, "Well, It's a fighting tournament, isn't it?" Darkness swirled before them, a cluster of soldiers staring them down. "Though from the looks of things..."

* * *

"These guys are a piece of cake!" Goofy bashed his shield into the heartless clawing away at it.

Donald scoffed, "Well good! The faster we win, the faster we can keep going! Fire!" With a wave of his wand, a bolt of flame ignited one of the Blue Rhapsodies floating overhead.

"Yeah. And the faster we can get some answers." Because Sora just had a feeling that the further he went, the more he could figure out just what happened to that girl.

There had to be a reason he remembered her as he started getting further in the castle, right?

But...what was her name?

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the charging Large Bodies heading toward him, he rolled to the side...

* * *

As the large heartless passed on by, Roxas leapt onto its back and hacked away. Soon, the creature released its heart. So far, the tournament had been going well. Combat was definitely the one subject he was confident in. Axel incinerated another blue rhapsody, with Zexion freezing it's red counterpart. He drove his keyblade into the soldiers trying to catch them unaware.

With the last of the heartless beaten, the gates at the end of the arena opened. As they got to the waiting room for the next match, Axel kicked back on the bench. "If any of this were real, I'm pretty sure the crowd would be thrilled by all this."

Zexion shook his head, "These are more preliminary bouts. So barring enthusiasts, I doubt there would be much of an audience."

Roxas was quiet, pacing the room. He'd been keeping track of the match number in his head.

He knew who was next.

With a flash of black smoke, Hades appeared and clapped him on the back, "Great job kid! Now, our next fight is our headliner, a one-on-one bout. So…" Hades grinned with his razor toothed smile, "I'm hoping you can put on a real show here."

Roxas furrowed his brow, "This next fight is safe?"

Hades only waved off his concern, "Totally! Ran this place for millenia, never got a complaint!" Snapping his fingers, he vanished as the gate behind Roxas opened again.

As Roxas looked out to the arena, Axel leaned forward and spoke, "Hey. Don't sweat it. The hard part's over. Just make it back, alright?"

Technically...that was all he had to do. Just survive. Roxas just knew that the opponent would be too much for him to do little else.

But still.

There was some small part of him that said…

"No. I don't just want to survive."

Perhaps he spoke a bit louder than usual. He knew it certainly got Axel and Zexion's attention. As he walked out into the field

"I want to win."

* * *

"A one on one fight?" Sora looked at the rules for the next match and recalled his first trip to the arena, "So Cloud again? Well, at least I'm better than I was back then." He turned to leave...

"Hold on," Only for Donald to grab the sleeves of his jacket and point to the roster listing, "The lineup just has question marks. I'm pretty sure Cloud's name was up there when you fought in the preliminaries."

He crossed his arms. His first visit to Olympus Coliseum was so long ago now that the details were fuzzy. Was Cloud's name on the list or not? "Well maybe…

Then he looked out to the arena and saw the figure in black. "Yeah, it is someone different. I'll be back soon then."

Goofy peered out to the field as the doors closed. Donald tapped his foot impatiently, "Any idea who the guy is?"

Putting a finger to his chin, Goofy answered, "Well, he looks like he's about Sora's size."

* * *

Roxas didn't really look too hard at his reflection in a mirror. Just enough to make sure he was presentable. But hardly enough to memorize every detail of his face.

But even so.

As he looked at the face of the boy walking onto the field, he knew it was identical to his own. "So you're Sora?"

Sora crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Yeah. Are you one of Larxene's friends? Who are all of you anyway?"

Roxas was in no mood to answer. One, because the Organization was to be kept secret.

And Two, he wasn't going to pass up an opening like that.

He dashed forward and summoned his weapon to strike. "Wha—?! That's my Keyblade!?" Sora panicked, and summoned his own. Just in time to block Roxas bringing his own down on him. "But...how?!" Sora ground out as he pushed back, weapons screeching in the clash.

"My name is Roxas. And I'll show you just who I am." Roxas strained as he tried to break through Sora's defense. But despite all his effort, Sora just pushed back against him, and eventually threw him off. Regaining his footing, Roxas waited for the counterattack.

One that Sora began by raising his keyblade up high, and calling out, "Thundaga!"

Huge bolts of lightning rained down around him. Roxas tried to hold his keyblade up to block the assault, but even though the attack was blunted, the charge still quaked through his body. As Roxas regained his senses, he saw Sora wind back with his keyblade. Even though he was so far from him.

But after the last attack Roxas was on guard, so when the keyblade flew out of Sora's hands towards Roxas, he was ready to roll away. He felt the blade hum with magic as it flew by where he once stood. But in an instant, the Keyblade returned to Sora, and he threw the weapon again. Again and again, Roxas dodged the attack until finally the keyblade stopped glowing.

This had to be his chance! Focusing, Roxas rushed forward and finally landed a hit on Sora. Again and again he slashed away, knocking the boy back. He wasn't a legend, he was still a human! He could still beat him! Focusing all his strength, Roxas raced forward with his keyblade. At sonic speed, he was able to strike him. Again and again, he attacked. He couldn't give him any rest. He had to survive! He had to win!

He tried to ignore the part of himself that asked why.

He came to a stop and turned to face his opponent. Waiting for his next move he watched Sora...smile?

"Is that all you've got?" He raised his keyblade and with a flash of green and vines, all his injuries vanished.

Healing magic?

Sora charged him now, and the shock of having his work undone left Roxas vulnerable. Sora's strikes lifted him up higher and higher into the air. As the ascent stopped. Sora gathered an array of light at the end of his keyblade. It grew and grew, until he let the energy fly.

Roxas just had enough time to block a few of the initial blows. But his guard soon broke, and explosions of energy sent him flying away from Sora. He just barely had enough strength to remain standing. He watched as Sora's keyblade glowed with a yellow light, "Alright, faker. Let's end this!"

Fake?! _Fake?!_

Something in Roxas gave way, limits breaking as he shouted, "I'm not a fake! I'm Roxas! No one else!" At his cry, Roxas' own keyblade glowed blue. The two rushed toward each other and swung. Two keyblades rang out as their attacks collided with one another. They swung again, sparks flying as their magic clashed. Again and again, they tried to land a hit on each other. But none of their attacks seemed to hit home. Only colliding with their opponent's keyblade.

Finally, the assault ended, and the two were left gasping for air. Sora's breath seemed far steadier however, as he still spoke, "You can stand up to Ars Arcanum?"

Stand up? Barely. Roxas knew that he was being absolutely pushed here. But even so, he held his keyblade up. "I...I can't lose here."

"Why?"

Roxas flinched at the question and answered shakily, "I...I have to survive."

Sora frowned as his breath steadied, "Is that it? Just surviving?"

Well, what else was there? If Victory was impossible, than all he had was his survival to fight for.

Right?

"_We...are friends, right?"_

"_Yes, we are."_

No…

"There's someone I want to see again."

It was barely above a whisper, but Sora seemed to hear it as his eyes widened.

But before he could say anything, A loud roar echoed across the arena. The next thing Roxas knew, a colossal three-headed dog leapt into the arena.

* * *

"Oh right. I forgot," Hades smirked as he watched the unleashed Cerberus spit fire at the two contestants, "Accidents happen. And the people that _would_ complain are usually the first to go. It's too bad you took so long." He turned away from the gate...

"Hi. My friend's out there," Only for Axel to stare him in the face. He grinned as he summoned flaming chakrams to his sides, "You're going to let me out now so I can save him. Got it?"

Hades simply took a few wicks of Axel's flame and began to smooth down his hair, "Well, I could let you out, but that'd let the other contestant's pals out too. And on top of all that, you'd have to take care of the...ehm," He jerked a thumb out to the fire breathing three headed dog, "Accident"

"I assure you we can handle it." Zexion rose from his seat, lexicon at the ready.

Hades simply shrugged and opened the gate.

* * *

Sora had faced Cerberus before and beaten him. And he definitely had grown in leaps and bounds with his keyblade since then.

Still, there was nothing like three huge mouths filled with fangs to cause a bit of panic. Especially when one started to spew out darkness. "Look out!" He called out to Roxas as the shadowy pools began to form at their feet. While Sora lept and glided out of the way, Roxas had to manage with being careful with his rolls. Though to his credit, he was pretty good in keeping up with the attacks.

Floating to the side of one of the faces, Sora began to hack away at the beast. One of it's heads wincing as they took a keyblade to it's skull. Roxas, however, had begun to cast ice at the creature. Frozen bullets striking the center head. The remaining one's mouth began to glow.

"Freeze!"

Only for Donald's larger ice bolt to knock it back. Goofy soon showed up to slam it's shield into the legs of the creature, causing it to trip and fall. Cerberus snarled as it tried to get up.

But as it tried to regain its footing, a spiked chakram embedded itself into its other leg. "Good boy! Now play dead!" An older voice this time, one that Sora had never heard before. He turned and saw two more people in black cloaks. One a man with spiky red hair, the other a young man with silver hair over one eye.

Roxas called out to them, "Axel! Zexion!"

"Change of plans! We defeat Cerberus, then we leave! Axel, cover me!" The red-haired man nodded, leaving the silver haired boy, Zexion, to begin chanting as pages turned in his tome. As he began, the skies began to darken.

Axel began to throw his chakram's at the defenseless beast, who began to whine as all the injuries seemed to catch up to it. Sora landed down on the ground, and began to focus on the familiar power of Ragnarok. Once again, he rose in the air, striking the center head. As he did so, Roxas began to slice at the side of the beast. Their blows reached a tempo as Zexion's chanting grew louder.

Cerberus struggled, it's whine becoming a roar as it tried to retaliate against the barrage of blows.

"THUNDAZA!"

Only for Zexion's shout to herald a colossal bolt of lightning to strike the beast. The current coursing through it until finally the creature collapsed for good. Sora heard Axel call out, "Roxas, let's go!"

Sora cried out as his eyes adjusted from the flash, "Wait! Just who are..?" But when he heard the swirl of darkness, he knew it was too late. Seeing clearly showed that the trio had vanished, Sora could only sigh, "And they're gone."

Goofy walked up to him and scratched his head, "Ya know where he went?"

"Well wherever he is, we'll catch that faker!" Donald squawked as he began to march to the Coliseum exit, "Who does he think he is? Waving around a fake keyblade!?"

"I'm not sure he's faking anything," Sora mused with a furrowed brow as he looked at the space where his opponent stood. The boy that seemed almost like a mirror, who held a keyblade identical to his own. But at the same time, the blonde haired kid seemed to resent the comparison.

"Roxas…"

Who was he? Who was the person he was fighting to see again?

And why did he feel so familiar?

* * *

Naminé let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Sora and Roxas left Olympus Coliseum. Larxene however was less pleased, sighing as she watched the aftermath from the crystal ball, "Well, I can't say that was an ideal solution."

"He's proven himself to be capable of moving forward." Marluxia crossed his arms at her objections, "He was cunning enough to capitalize on the situation to deal with Cerberus, and determined enough to see his initial fight with Sora through."

Larxene shrugged in response, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just would have preferred an easier end to this now rather than having to keep waiting." What kind of end was something that Naminé wasn't quite eager to find out. The woman crossed her arms as she smiled, "Still, annoying that Hades decided to get impatient with things right as the fight got interesting."

Naminé stayed silent. Yes, in a way the timing for Hades' impatience was odd. It was also convenient for Roxas that he had broken up the fight.

She probably would never let Larxene know how she had nudged that decision in his mind.

Darkness swirled in the room, but this time, the other two members of the organization appeared. Lexeaus spoke sharply with crossed arms, "The situation on the bottom floors has changed. We _must_ convene to discuss this. We shall gather Axel and Zexion upon the completion of their mission."

Marluxia, smiled, "Impeccable timing then, in that they have finished their work for today. But are you truly in a position to give me ord—"

"There is another Keyblade wielder here."

Marluxia's smile vanished at Vexen's words, while Larxene's eyes widened. In an instant, the two nodded, and the four members of the organization left into their dark portals.

Alone, Naminé sighed. Roxas barely seemed mentioned in that urgent news. Even after he had fought tooth and nail to win in the Coliseum, the other members of the Organization hardly cared about him. He hadn't won, but there was something special in how he gave the fight his all.

And...

"_There's...someone I want to see again." _

Perhaps it was a foolish hope. A fragmented dream that would just slip through her fingers. But something inside of Naminé wanted to hold onto it. That she mattered to someone. So even though she could only make small changes, she had to do what she could in these memories of worlds to see Roxas again.


	9. Chapter 9: Real

**Chapter Nine: Real**

**Secret Report: Zexion II**

_The initial analysis of Roxas' data is promising. While his capability to complete the arena was not in question, it was his reaction to adversity I was more interested in._

_Vexen might have scolded me for revealing Roxas' opponent to him early. Claim that it taints the results. I would argue that in matters where the patient is actively fighting for their life already renders an experiment such as this outside of a controlled environment._

_And besides...doesn't he deserve some answers? He's already going into uncharted territory as it is. And from what I can tell, his will to carry on is almost...admirable._

* * *

Roxas knew that staying around in the arena would be a bad idea. Either from Hades throwing a fit, or from Sora deciding to finish their match. So when Axel called on him to run, he needed little persuasion. But as the three exited the dark corridor into another one of Castle Oblivion's rooms, Roxas began to have second thoughts. A waiting Marluxia and Larxene looked at them with narrow glares. Marluxia spoke tersely, "We need to talk," and something in Roxas began to feel tight. Did he fail? Was it not enough?

Axel crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow, "About Roxas? I think his survival in the Arena speaks for itself."

Roxas relaxed a little as Zexion nodded, "Yes. Given Sora was at peak performance, Roxas' performance was excellent given the circumstances."

That relief evaporated however as Larxene just rolled her eyes and waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, we watched our cheap knock off get beaten to—."

"It is true that he is becoming an adequate substitute keyblade wielder so far," Maruxia cut her off, the tension still held in his voice. He waved a hand and opened a new dark portal, "But that is not why we must meet. There have been complications in the lower levels that require immediate attention. Roxas, you are dismissed for the day."

Roxas was still uneasy as Marluxia and Larxene left through the darkness, "So they don't need me for the meeting now?"

"Yeah, guess we'll have to take a rain check on our post action meet up today." Axel scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. With a sigh, he shrugged and turned to the portal that Zexion had already walked through, "Just grab your dinner from storage, you know where it is. Oh, and don't forget Naminé's bowl."

Of all the things that made the least sense, Naminé's treatment despite her importance was at the top of that list to Roxas. Even though she was the foundation of all of their work, they treated her like nothing. So the question that had simmered in the back of his mind finally came out.

"Can't she get something more?"

Axel paused. He turned to Roxas, shaking his head, "Well...Our food is mostly rationed. You'd have to exchange it for someone else's." Roxas slumped, as the prospect of improving things for her seemed as dim as usual. But then Axel smiled, "Good thing I've been eating alright. I can live with one night of gruel," with a wink he walked through the portal.

Roxas could smile for a bit after that as he walked to the meal storage. At least he had a friend in Axel. Someone in the Organization that seemed to care about him. Though perhaps Zexion might also fall in that category. After that first mission he just...didn't seem so distant.

It was an improvement over Lexaeus, who barely seemed to say anything to him. And It was a lot better than Vexen…

"_There's nothing left to do with faulty tools other than take them apart…"_

A tool. A thing to be used and discarded. By the time he had retrieved the food, that thought had continued to simmer in his mind.

Because it was hardly the first or last time Roxas had that thrown at him. He walked the path of Castle Oblivion, those words clawing away at him.

_Knock off_

_Substitute _

_Faker_

And flickering again in the back of his head...

A beach in the dark.

Xemnas...he said...

He said _Sora's_ name.

But…He was Axel's friend right? He was the only one in the Organization that seemed to care about more than just what he could do.

Not to mention her. The one whose door he stood in front of now with two meals. The one who didn't care about any of that. Naminé just seemed to enjoy being with Roxas. She was the only other person who really saw...well, him. Not a tool, or a Sora substitute.

Just himself. No one else.

So, for her sake, he found it within himself to smile just a little as he opened the door. And looking over to him, Naminé set aside her notebook with a similar expression, "Hello, Roxas. I saw you today. You did very well." But as she saw what he held, her eyes widened, "Wait, you've got two?"

"I was able to get some help from a friend to get a better meal for you tonight," Roxas presented dinner to her. At first she accepted it with trembling hands. But as she began to take a few bites, she relaxed.

Roxas began his meal as well. But for some reason, the food...didn't sit well. For some reason his stomach felt uneasy. And still those words rattled around in his mind. Pausing after making some furtive progress in his dinner, Roxas decided to talk. To try and get some conversation going so he could think of something else, "So, you were watching me in the Coliseum?"

She nodded, then looked to the fixture in the center of the room, "The crystal. They use it to keep an eye on Sora while I work, as well as watching you." Her gaze shifted a bit, over to the notebooks in the corner of the room, "Honestly, watching you has inspired me."

"Inspiring?" He...inspired her? For some reason that made him...warm? In the cheeks? "Well, Glad I could help. Still, I've got a long way to go. The only thing I think I learned from that whole trip was the keyblade boomerang thing." He furrowed his brow as those worries began to creep in again, "Though I'm not sure how much that helps, even if it does make me stronger."

Naminé tilted her head in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

He wondered if he should just keep quiet. Leave things alone to enjoy this moment as best as he could.

But...Naminé had been honest with him. Told him as much as she could about what was going on.

She deserved the truth.

So Roxas began to explain, "I just wonder if I'm just going to be seen as a substitute Sora. Even if I do become better than him. No matter what I seem to do, it's like they only care as much if I can fill in for him." Maybe that was why he lashed out in the arena. Crying out that he was himself. Trying desperately to fight the line of thought that had begun to worm into his mind. Like the more he tried...

"Like the more you try, the more they just see the other." His head snapped over to Naminé as she quietly spoke. She just stared at the floor as she continued, "Even though you do everything you can, they just see a shadow of what they want to see. And you start wondering if there's even a you to begin with."

The way that Naminé talked. That same sort of choking sensation he felt inside just listening to her, "You know what that's like?" Someone as nice as her?

It wasn't fair...

"The plan to change Sora's memories. In the end it'll never work." Roxas raised an eyebrow at the initial tangent, but then Naminé continued, "Because the more Sora thinks of me, the more his feelings for Kairi will resonate. And it'll only be a matter of time before the illusion falls apart."

Roxas was baffled, "But why?" How could memories of one person connect to another?

Wait.

Connected memories?

He was connected to Sora as his Nobody. So then…"Hold on, are you and Kairi..?"

"Yes, I'm Kairi's nobody," she nodded slowly as her hands slowly balled into a fists, "Or the closest thing one can be when the original is still alive with their body."

Roxas knew the feeling of his stomach dropping when he learned his body wasn't much of a real body. And she'd known this about herself the whole time? Part of him was stuck on what to say about it. For now, he tried to focus on the practical, "Have you told Marluxia or Larxene?"

She shook her head, while her eyes grew more downcast, "They won't listen. Anything that means their plans for Sora won't work, they'll either ignore it...or make me fix it." She sighed as she looked at the notebook by her side, "But in the end no matter how many memories I create or how happy I try to make them. Sora will only think of Kairi, and one day he'll realize how much of a hollow fake I am."

Something inside of Roxas just...cracked hearing that. He set his half eaten dinner aside and walked over to her, "Naminé, listen to me. You're not a fake, and you're definitely not hollow." He placed a hand on his chest as he pleaded, "You're a great artist, you're really smart, and you're so understanding. Someone like that just can't be nothing!"

Naminé slowly looked up at him and their eyes met. He hoped that what he was saying made sense. That she didn't need to listen to what Marluxia and Larxene said about her.

That there was so much more to her.

Then her eyes widened, as she began to almost whisper, "You...you really believe that. That I mean something besides just my powers or being part of Kairi." She glanced aside for a moment, "Marluxia and Larxene just kept telling me for so long about how Nobodies don't really exist."

And that brought his mind to a screeching halt. No matter how much they wanted to...was it really possible to defy the very nature of what they were?

Well, something inside of him wanted to try.

"Naminé right now, you're here and I'm here too," he reached out an open hand, "Doesn't that mean we're real?"

Again, her blue eyes were on him. As they moved from his face to his hand, she murmured, "It sounds so simple..." She raised her arm, slowly reaching out to him. Gentle fingers began to rest on his hand. But then they moved just a bit further to the end of his glove. He looked at her, as she whispered, "I...I know it's silly. But...I want to know that this is real."

"It's not silly at all," If she wanted to actually hold his hand to know the truth, she hardly had to ask. Gently pulling back he removed his gloves. As he placed his bare fingers on hers, part of him could only marvel at how soft it was. Just holding hands like this, it made him…

...feel...happy?

Everything he was taught in the Organization said that couldn't be right. Nobodies don't feel anything. But what was it then? Why did his burdens seem to just lift away when he was with her? Why did everyone else's grating words wash away when he spoke with her?

What was this light that just seemed to grow when he was with Naminé?

Well whatever it was he liked it. And as Naminé smiled, he was certain that she did too. She looked in his eyes and simply murmured with a smile, "This is real...right now..."

"...we're real," Roxas nodded as he looked back at her.

* * *

Axel watched the recording for the umpteenth time, still processing the news of their uninvited guest. He'd read the reports on Sora's companions, and more than once Kairi came up. Though that was only to be expected when she was a princess of heart. But still, the princess of heart having a keyblade? That was a bit far fetched. He turned to Vexen with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure it's even real?"

Vexen scoffed as they continued to watch the crystal ball, "Why do you think we had to monitor her for so many hours? It was to ensure her power is genuine before bringing it to everyone's attention."

Lexeaus folded his arms as he continued on, "Magic. Increased strength. Her power seems to be on par with Roxas in his early days."

Larxene tapped her foot as she watched Kairi incinerate a group of heartless, "You sure it isn't just her tapping into the power of light with the sword just being a prop? I mean, look at it. The thing's a floral decoration, not a weapon."

Marluxia stepped forward to the orb, a small smile coming to his face, "Perhaps a more hands on approach might be in order to ensure her weapon is genuine."

Axel knew an opportunity when he heard one. He stretched and stepped forward, "Considering I had Larxene handle Sora for the first bout, I think it's only fair I step up here." He held out a hand expectantly, "All I need is something to occupy her as she travels if she's up to the task."

With a flick of the wrist, Marluxia tossed him more memory cards. The ideal solution to occupy a keyblade wielder in this castle.

Zexion however seemed more serious as he spoke up, "Remember. Regardless of her strength, the Organization's standing orders are that the Keybearer should not come to irreparable harm."

Axel smiled, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing here," and in a dark flash, he departed towards where the princess of heart had found herself.

Though a small part of him regretted trading his dinner away to Roxas.


	10. Chapter 10: Dream

**Chapter Ten: Dream**

**Secret Report: Axel II**

_So. The princess of heart is here with a keyblade. Following the feelings of her friends right into this castle. Then again, that's not what I'm too concerned about. Roxas has been acting strange. Slipping away after dinner and spending time with Naminé in her room._

_The only thing I can think of is that he's interested in her somehow._

_Maybe it's the fact that they're the Nobodies of two people who were close. Maybe it's the fact that they're the only people they really know that's their own age. Can't say for sure. All I know is that as long as it doesn't interfere with his training, I can let the two have their dates for now._

_Roxas on a date before me. Never would have thought of it. Not that dating's much of an option for me anymore. __Hard for someone without a heart to work up feelings for anyone__. Still, it makes things interesting..._

_I'm getting off topic. As long as I can make Roxas strong enough to keep him out of Marluxia's hands as a hostage and make sure he's on my side, I'll be good to go for this assignment._

* * *

Finally, Kairi had some room to breathe. Her keyblade vanished away as she leaned on a wall to catch her breath. Though she had to admit, she was getting tired of the same pale hallways of Castle Oblivion. Honestly, at least Hollow Bastion had the remnants of something grand in its architecture. This all just felt sterile.

She furrowed her brow as she began to think. Hollow Bastion was her old home, before Ansem had thrown her into the void to be led to Destiny Islands. And while her memories of Naminé were vague, somehow she knew her. Knew that there was something that bothered her in the back of her mind. Before all of a sudden she vanished from them one day.

Was it this castle? Was this place Naminé's original home? Maybe the reason she left would be here. Kairi shook her head. Maybe when they met again, they could find the answers. Even though Kairi still had questions of her own about her past. Like why that castle library felt too familiar to her.

Almost as if she grew up there.

"Tuckered out?" At the voice, Kairi got to her feet and re-summoned her keyblade. The voice chuckled as a dark portal appeared in front of her, and the voice's owner walked out of it, "Well the good news is that the next room ahead has some good wards to keep darkness away." The man with the spiky red hair smirked, "But the bad news is that I can't let you in there just yet. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" She slowly nodded, her tension uneased at his casual cheer. The man extended his arms out, still smiling, "Good to see that you're a quick learner princess."

Kairi tightened her grip on her Keyblade. He knew who she was. Something like that was barely known in all the worlds. And in a flash of flame, two chakrams appeared in his hands. Axel's grin grew wider as the fire danced around his weapons, "Now let's see how well you've learned how to sling a keyblade!"

And in that moment, Kairi wished she learned a different first spell besides fire.

Reaching back, Axel hurled one of the flaming discs towards her. Thankful for having had practice against the heartless, she rolled away from the projectile. Feeling the heat from the surrounding flames fade she turned to face Axel, but he was gone.

"Over here!" A voice called from the other side of the arena. She looked over and saw Axel appearing to catch the weapon he had just thrown. In a flash, he threw its counterpart at her. Again, she moved away, but this time she made sure to keep an eye on the chakram as it flew by. Sure enough, Axel appeared to catch the fiery disc. And she had made sure to roll right where he ought to have been. Taking the chance she began to slash away at him, knocking him back.

"I'm not done!" Kairi thought back to her time in Sora's heart, remembering the techniques he used with his own keyblade. And just as he focused his own strength, she focused her own. In a flash she dashed forward with her keyblade thrusted toward her target. Striking him as she passed by, she directed herself right back at him. Dashing again, and again, the sonic blade charged at Axel. Finally she came to a halt and turned to her target.

"If you're still in this, then catch!"

And saw the chakram just as it knocked into her. Though she was thankful the keyblade and practice against the heartless made her strong enough to withstand the attack, it still hurt. Just as each of Axel's other strikes did once the first hit connected. He caught and re-tossed his chakrams one, twice, before throwing them both at her to knock her away.

Stumbling to her feet, she quickly chugged one of the potions she had looted from the heartless. Wounds mending, she re-focused her attention on Axel watching him gather flames at his feet. "If you can't stand the heat, then I'll make it all stop!", at that, the ground ignited into a pillar of fire around him and soon expanded out into a wall of fire.

Kairi had just enough time to hold out her keyblade, keeping to the ground so it could defend more of her. As fire met her weapon, the heat was sweltering. But miraculously, the keyblade was able to protect her from the worst of it. Looking up, she saw Axel take a moment to regain focus. It was a chance to counterattack, but with what? She was too far to use her keyblade at this range. And she didn't know blizzard just yet. What else did she have?

Her heart…

A heart of light.

And she realized the power that had been waiting for her to call it forth. "Light!"

It was a single spark, barely the size of her hand that appeared before Axel. He smirked, "That's it? That's all light—?" But when it exploded in a flash, Axel cried out as it knocked him back, "AAARGH! NOT ALL! THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT ALL LIGHT CAN DO!" With him stunned, Kairi stumbled to her feet, and began to slash away at him, until finally the keyblade knocked him back to vanish into darkness.

Propping herself up with the keyblade, Kairi let out a sigh of relief, "At least that's over."

"Over?" Axel's voice made Kairi turn towards the sound. Towards him leaning on the castle walls with a smirk, "You think that I'd drop dead so soon after we met?"

Then it clicked for Kairi just what Axel was doing, "This was a test."

"And you pass! Well done, Kairi!" With a flourish, blue cards appeared in his hands which he tossed over to her, "Now it's time for you to walk the path of Castle Oblivion."

Looking at them, Kairi saw pictures. Very familiar pictures. "These are worlds Sora's seen."

Axel nodded as he began to walk closer, "Memories of those worlds. And what you'll need to follow. To trust what you remember, and seek what you forget." He crossed his arms with a smile as he finished, "Then you'll meet someone very special to you."

"Sora?" Her head snapped up in shock. Was he truly here? But there was someone else that she wanted to see again too, "Is it Riku?" Axel remained as unperturbed as ever.

"What about Naminé?"

At that, Axel raised an eyebrow, his calm finally giving way to some surprise, "What about Naminé?" He tapped his chin for a moment, turning away, "Well, that is a good question. Maybe you'll find the answer the further you go." But a moment later, he gave a backward glance and an offered hand, "Or maybe I could give you a hint?"

A moment of silence passed before Kairi shook her head, "No. This is something I need to do myself."

Axel took the refusal with a smile, turning to her and clapping, "Good answer! I'd expect nothing less of a princess of heart." As darkness appeared around him, he still kept on grinning, "So I'll just give a warning. You might not like the answer when you find it." And in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Walking up the stairs, Kairi saw runes and glyphs along the edge of the chamber leading to the next floor. Letting her keyblade vanish, she began to rummage through some of the items the heartless had dropped. Magic restoration and healing were plenty, as she moved aside some of the potions and elixirs she had picked up absentmindedly. But eventually, she found what she needed. A small pack of camping gear, good for one night of rest. Half an hour later, she had eaten the rations and unfurled a sleeping bag in a corner of the room. As she rested, she began to think of everything that brought her here.

All through Sora's journey, she had barely been able to do as much as she wished. And by the time she was free, it was far too dangerous to follow Sora to The End of the World. But now her path led here. To where all her cherished friends were being held. Some gone for a moment, others for years. But there was no way she'd listen to someone as suspicious as Axel.

Sora said that his friends were his power. But...that wasn't _just_ it. She could tell that it was the strength of his heart that let him become as strong as he did with the Keyblade. At that, she brought a hand to her own chest. She'd need as much strength her heart could muster if she wanted to help all her friends. Sora, Riku, And Naminé.

With that last thought, sleep came to her. In her far off dreams, scattered memories were recalled, of two girls sitting by the beach and smiling as they watched at the friends they cared about.

* * *

Axel walked out of the portal to where the rest of the Organization was watching and gave a nod, "She checks out."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Either that or you're going soft."

Rolling his arms, Axel walked by her toward the door, "Considering I'm busting my butt out there with Roxas, I think my combat credentials are solid."

Marluxia stood in front of him, "And how is Roxas?"

Axel rolled his eyes and tried to move past to the exit, "I'm sure Zexion gave you a report—"

Only for Marluxia's firm grip on his shoulder to stop him, a glare from the man fixing him in place, "I want to hear from you."

Axel sighed and shrugged, "Hard to say, he's doing alright during missions, but we haven't talked much after. Seems more interested in Naminé." Marluxia and Larxene looked to each other with raised eyebrows, while Axel tried to gently move Marluxia's hand off of him, 'Considering you've both been busy at the end of the day I figured there'd be no problem if he took his turn to watch over her." His attempts to move the grip on his shoulder were futile.

But eventually Marluxia relented and released him, "Very well. For now we can call this day complete."

"And what of a report to Xemnas?" Lexeus spoke just as Axel turned to leave.

Vexen nodded, "All of these complications to the Castle Oblivion operation should be brought to his attention. Should this get out of control—."

"All of these changes are manageable," Marluxia held up a hand to silence the complaint, "For now, we need not report all of these events to him. We shall reconvene tomorrow to discuss our strategy." With that, he vanished from the room along with Larxene.

Vexen sighed "Yes, I suppose I could do with some rest before proceeding further." Lexeaus nodded in agreement, and the two departed in shadow as well.

Leaving Zexion to uneasily ask Axel, "So...our deal?"

Axel shook his head and went to the door, "I'll wait for tomorrow when Roxas is going to be up to collect on that. Right now, I've got to get something substantial to eat and hit the hay."

* * *

"You're still up?"

Donald's voice interrupted Sora's musing as he lay in his sleeping bag. Though most of the nicer camping sets sold by moogles were used up by this point, they usually managed to pick up one set in reserve. Sora sat up and shook his head,"Just can't stop thinking."

Goofy propped himself up on his arm from his bag, "About Roxas? Are ya sure you know him?"

Sora nodded, "Positive. Just looking at him, I feel like I've known him all my life.

"Funny you never mentioned him before," A voice from his backpack got his attention, and out from one of the flaps, Jiminy Cricket poked out a head, "Like that girl you're remembering."

Of course. The girl in white on the islands. The one who moved away. The one he was only remembering just now. "Yeah. Meeting him. Remembering her. They've got to be connected." There was no way the two would show up in his life right when he entered this castle.

Jiminy cupped his chin in thought, "It's a little suspicious you're remembering things instead of forgetting like that man said." Though after a moment, he sighed and shook his head, "But you're not going to get anywhere if you keep yourself up all night."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." So Sora settled into his corner of the room with a blanket, thoughts of Roxas and the girl replaying themselves in his mind. How Roxas seemed so desperate to prove something, to fight in that arena. As for the girl? He knew she was an old friend from long ago. Knew that she hung out with him, Kairi, and Riku. But who was she to him? What was their friendship truly like?

At the very least, he knew that it wasn't the same as how he felt toward Kairi. He pulled the charm from his pocket and looked at it with a small smile. There wasn't anyone quite like Kairi, not in all the worlds.

* * *

Sleep came easy that night.

And that night he dreamed again.

A blue sky…The ocean…An island…

Sora was there as always. So was the silver haired boy who helped to drive Sora forward. And Kairi, the girl who was so special to Sora. And Naminé, sitting to the side and drawing. Memories drifting through the scattered dream.

And he could see every piece of those memories.

He watched them play games. Look out to the horizon and wonder what they might see on other worlds. Telling stories about heroes and legends. Laughing at jokes.

What was that like?

He wanted to know.

He wanted to _feel_.

But when he tried to reach out. Tried to touch that memory for himself, it just wasn't right. He felt his body move along the beach, but it was Sora who was making it happen. His eyes saw the small island they played on, but Sora was the one who chose what to see. He spoke, but it was Sora's voice and Sora's words.

Sora looked to Naminé. Again, asking her to join in. She just shook her head with a smile, saying she had a hard time back at home…

That smile. It wasn't like Naminé's other smiles.

It felt so empty.

He wanted to go to her. To ask if she was okay. To offer a hand.

But Sora wanted to talk with Kairi and his friend and think of something Naminé could do with them.

So he walked away. His words unsaid.

Even though he could hear a quiet sigh from Naminé.

* * *

Her eyes fluttering open, Naminé looked at the globe in the center of the room. Getting up from the cold hard floor, she waved a hand for it to show the time. She groaned as it showed that it was indeed another morning.

Another morning after watching memory after memory become pieced together in everyone's heads.

So many happy memories.

So many fake memories.

She picked up the notepad she had been working in to try and focus on Sora's memories. To get back to her work. But she just couldn't stop looking at the pile of notebooks in the corner. Or rather, to one of them.

One that had pictures of a blonde boy in black. A boy that helped her believe that she _belonged_. Even despite the pain that he suffered himself. If only she could just hold his hand. She couldn't heal the pain completely. But she knew those moments together made it just a touch brighter. Naminé's grip on the notebook tightened. "Roxas…I...I wish..."

* * *

"I wish I could do more for you." Ever since she came into his life things had begun to change. Roxas had been changing. For once, there was something besides just missions and ice cream. Maybe that was what was drawing him towards those memories as he slept. Why he wanted to help her with the pain of those memories.

But a glance at the clock besides his bed told him that he needed to get up for today's mission. He went to the front of his bed, and opened the footlocker containing his wardrobe. Stuffed to one side, his old outfit in white with his other undergarments. While the black cloaks were neatly folded on the other side.

He hadn't gotten rid of the white jacket and pants just yet. Even though he had been encouraged by Saïx to discard them as quickly as possible, a tiny part didn't want to let go at first. At the very least, they were his clothes so he wanted to keep them. Now? Having seen how a lot of the Organization was acting, it seemed better for him to keep some clothes that were his own.

Maybe when he had free time with Naminé after this, he might wear that other outfit. Something besides the same black cloak.

But for today, he'd get questions if he showed up out of uniform. Easily slipping into the black cloak as usual, he opened the door to go find Axel and Zexion for the day's mission.

Only to find Marluxia standing before him.

"We must talk, Roxas."


	11. Chapter 11: Illusion

**Chapter Eleven: Illusion**

**Secret Report: Larxene I**

_Some gamble this turned out to be. The keyblade space case needs to blunder his way through Sora's memories, just so he can __**maybe**__ get good. And now Roxas is cozying up to Naminé?!_

_What does that brat think he's doing!? He's either smarter than he looks or a complete moron. Either way, he could deep six our entire operation! The little witch could start getting too many ideas._

_Of course, Marluxia wants to make his pitch to the punk. Or at least butter him up. Whatever. Either way tomorrow, we remind them who's really in charge. And if they don't listen…_

_Then it gets fun._

* * *

Something was wrong. This was clear to Roxas as he looked up at Marluxia. It wasn't just that he was up to see him this early, and it wasn't because he had showed up unannounced out of the blue. No, there was some little voice in the back of Roxas' mind that screamed as Marluxia looked down at him. Nevertheless, he managed to ask, "Is there a problem?"

"Not as of yet," he walked into Roxas' room, barely acknowledging his presence. Marluxia ran his fingers along the empty desk to the side as he continued, "You only began to work for the organization little over a week ago. I would not expect you to understand what it truly means to be a Nobody."

Wait, was that it? Even Roxas knew this much, "We don't have hearts. According to Xemnas, we don't exist." It was all he knew. What had been taught to him from the beginning, "But..."

Marluxia turned back to him with a raised eyebrow, "But?"

But right now, Roxas really wasn't sure he could believe that. He really didn't want to believe it. Yet he knew saying Naminé had something to do with it was a bad idea. So he had to think of another way to talk about it. He made his way over to where he woke up, "This exists." Grabbing the sheets, he began to make the bed, "I can move this." Roxas slowly turned to Marluxia, "So wouldn't I have to be here? Be real?"

To Roxas' surprise, Marluxia nodded with a smile, "Indeed. That is the core paradox of our existence as described by Xemnas. We are not truly alive, and yet we think. We are. We affect the world around us" Marluxia turned his back to Roxas as he continued his speech, "But the rest of the Organization does not see that. Instead, they cling to the past. They cannot realize their true potential. Not while their existence is bound by the pull of memory. Of knowing what they once were." Marluxia turned back and placed a hand to his chest, "Unlike you and me."

It wasn't too hard for Roxas to understand, given the conversation. He took a step forward, "You don't remember anything from before either?"

Marluxia waved a hand, "Nothing clear enough to matter. Thus it is irrelevant." It seemed simple. And yet to Roxas it didn't sit well. Just ignoring things that weren't important. Not when his own past, Sora's past, had such a hold on him. Nevertheless, Marluxia continued. "I have no irrational impulses to ignore. Which brings me to my question."

He looked down at Roxas, "Is there a reason why you decided to visit Naminé?"

There it was again, the voice that wanted to run. Unfortunately, Marluxia was blocking the exit, and there was no way Roxas could be honest. Just hearing what was said made it clear that Marluxia didn't want to hear anything about what Roxas believed in. But eventually, Roxas came up with an answer, "I wanted to make sure she was okay." At Marluxia's raised eyebrow he continued, "You and Larxene don't seem to be treating her well."

"She has no emotions. Nothing in her that feels." He walked toward Roxas, arms crossed behind him. Eyes unwavering.

Taking a step back Roxas tried his best to speak up, "But she can hurt."

Marluxia continued to advance, "And because of that pain, she knows not to defy us."

And then Roxas couldn't take it anymore. "But she's doing what she can to help. Why keep hurting her no matter what she does?" Because it made no sense. What kept on driving Marluxia and Larxene to treat her like a tool?!

"It is less than before. Now that she is more compliant, Larxene and I raise a hand against her less and less."

Roxas was stunned. Did..did Marluxia really not understand what he was asking? If all he was worried about was Naminé doing her job then, "Why do you care about how I treat her?"

"I was concerned that you were simply following impulses based on Sora. Caring for the remnant of the girl that he cares for."

Roxas tensed at Marluxia's words. No...no It wasn't an impulse. There was more. There had to be more.

"But if it is simply practicality, then there is no issue."

…

Well, if Marluxia was willing to take that answer to back off, "Yes. That's all I wanted to know about her." At least at first. He didn't need to tell Marluxia about how things changed as he kept visiting Naminé. About their dinners. Their conversations.

How everything didn't hurt so much when he was with her.

For now though, Marluxia was satisfied and walked away, "Focus on what is here and now. Then you will no longer be bound by memory." Darkness surrounded him and he vanished, speaking, "Only then will we be truly free."

There was a moment of silence before Roxas' hand balled into a fist. Free, huh?

Would Naminé be free in that future Marluxia wanted?

Deep down, Roxas knew the answer. And he couldn't stand it. That's why he had to keep getting stronger. He had to win for her. So she wouldn't have to keep making fake memories. So Naminé could be free. Could be happy.

Just the smallest chance was worth it.

* * *

Naminé knew she was being selfish. Larxene and Marluxia never failed to remind her of the implications of their plan. And discarding those plans for her own sake was just further proof. But even so. Roxas' words wouldn't leave her. Couldn't leave her.

_Real._

What she wanted more than anything was to be someone to somebody. To belong without any worry or fear. And when she was with Roxas, it seemed like she did. Shouldn't she take that chance? Wasn't it worth it?

But she sighed as she looked back to the notebook of Sora. Marluxia and Larxene didn't care, they made that clear even before they unveiled their grand plan. As if on cue there was a swirl of darkness. Of course morning inspections were routine. Making sure she was ready for the day of taking Sora's memor—.

"So Roxas has been seeing you."

With Larxene's words, she froze, crayon hovering above the page. Naminé swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yes."

"Do you like seeing him?" The voice was closer now, right behind her.

She didn't want to answer back. It would only make things worse. Upset them that their plans were getting so far off track. It would be easier to keep quiet. Or just say…

No. It wasn't possible. Something inside of her couldn't do it. Couldn't even deny what he meant to her. Some part of her desperately wanted to answer Y—.

"Oh Yeah! I forgot!" A barking laugh accompanied the hand at her shoulder, "You're a Nobody! As if you could _like_ anyone." Stepping around, Larxene leaned down so she was eye level with Naminé "So quit getting distracted."

She tensed, hand gripping the notepad in her lap, "He only sees me for dinner. When I'm done with my work."

"He comes to see you?" Larxene stood up at the answer before scoffing, "You think that rucksack cares about you? He's only visiting you because you're someone new." She began to tap her fingers on the crystal ball, images swirling within showing Roxas walking the halls, "What happens when he finds someone better to spend his time with?"

Despite everything, there was no way Naminé could speak back. Not with anything that wouldn't make things worse.

"We both know how this ends," Larxene snapped her fingers and Roxas' image vanished, "Once he gets bored of you he'll leave you behind. So are you going to daydream? Or get back to work?" Larxene glared down at Naminé who was still silent. Until finally, she flipped to the latest page of Sora's book and resumed her picture. "Good. Now behave while I go take care of business downstairs," and with that, Larxene vanished into shadow.

Naminé once again continued to outline Sora's figure travelling Wonderland. But after a few lines she stopped, her crayon hovering above the page before she set it aside with a sigh. Despite Larxene's lecture being the same as ever, for once she couldn't really believe it. Something deep inside of her just knew that Roxas was right. There was some part of her that was real, some part of her that had hurt with how she was being treated by the Organization.

A part of her that Roxas' visits had helped to mend.

* * *

Axel stretched, groaning as he joined Roxas and Zexion, "Ugh. Slept like a log last night. Of course, having a decent breakfast helped too." He clapped his hands together, "So. Next up on our world tour?"

Zexion held up a card showing a massive forest of a world,"The Deep Jungle."

Axel winced at the sight, "Oh yeah. Going to be a pain going back there. The weather's a mess and there's bugs everywhere."

Roxas raised an eyebrow as he turned to Axel, "Wait. You've been there before?"

Zexion nodded and began to explain, "Before you arrived, Naminé attempted an escape using a world card. In fact, it was likely the first world card created."

"It's how we discovered her powers. We were able to handle it well enough back then," Axel gave a shrug, "so It shouldn't be too tough on you."

"Indeed, we have been studying the card in the lower levels. It's been useful in crafting cards of our own, should the need arise. It's rather fascinating when you get down to it," Zexion turned the card over in his hand as he rambled, "Even if the memory of a desired world is incomplete, the card will often fashion details as needed where none exist. From that—."

"Um...Zexion?" Roxas spoke up to interrupt, "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to figure something like that out right now."

Axel chuckled, "Don't worry, I helped out with the lab work once or twice, and even I don't get it. Still, Roxas' got a point. We're on the clock for training, not research."

Zexion sighed and turned to the door, "Very well. A reasonable enough point." He raised the card and engravings on the doorway glowed with familiar light. "Shall we?

As they walked through, Roxas could definitely feel the heat through his cloak. It was a miracle that he wasn't overheating in the thing. The door opened to a house made completely out of wood. Roxas walked carefully as the boards creaked. Something was...off...

Axel strode across the length of the room, looking over the wooden crates and shelves covered by moss. He scoffed, "Can't say much for the decor," then leaned out the window and whistled, "Though the view isn't half bad." Roxas wished he could be as relaxed as Axel. But something told him this just wasn't right.

Zexion narrowed his eyes, "Mind you, this seems to have been made more with survival as a priority rather than aesthetics."

Then Roxas realized just what was bothering him, "You said there was a bug problem. Are they like...big?"

Axel pulled his head back in the house, "Nah, just everywhere. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I really want to know what that rumbling sound is."

Everyone went quiet at that. And as they did, the rumbling sound could be heard by everyone. Rumbling that turned into a growl. The three of them got closer together, looking to see where it was coming from. Only for a roaring sound to precede Roxas getting slammed into the floor by a snarling spotted beast from above. A beast with bared fangs that snarled as it tried to bite through the Keyblade Roxas was using to hold it back.


	12. Chapter 12: Stranger

**Chapter Twelve: Stranger**

**Journal: Day Four**

_So that was Sora._

_I...I could barely fight him. I've still got a long way to go. I need to keep training and fighting…_

_Just to survive?_

_Sora asked me if there was something more than survival that I was fighting for..._

_I…_

_I want to see Naminé again. More than that, I want her to be free._

_I wonder…Does Sora feel the same way about that girl? About Kairi? _

_Is this anything close to what feeling is like?_

* * *

As Axel turned on the assailant, he mentally kicked himself. He knew the Organization mostly focused on fighting heartless and the like. But that didn't mean the local wildlife couldn't put up a fight.

And gauging from the size of the leopard bearing down on Roxas, it had plenty of fight in it. Not enough strength to bite through the keyblade, but enough to keep its prey pinned. A few seconds more, and the cat would figure out some way to get past Roxas' defense.

And Axel couldn't have that.

"Hey kitty! Chew on this!" Was all the warning the beast got as Axel tossed flaming chakrams into the creature's side. The leopard howled in pain as it was knocked off Roxas, but a moment later it was back on its feet and facing down the three of them. Zexion opened his book and began to call on thunder. Hissing at the electricity, the leopard darted everywhere to avoid the worst of the lightning.

Giving Roxas an opening to hit the distracted creature. The beast snarled as Roxas slashed at it with the keyblade, leaving it open to the rest of Zexion's barrage. As the spell ended, Roxas' last hit flung the beast into the side of the house, planks cracking at the impact. The leopard slowly rose and eyed one of the windows. It sprang across half the width of the room in an instant…

"Oh, no you don't!"

But Roxas was faster, tossing a glowing keyblade at the animal, stunning it. In an instant, Roxas recalled it and flung it again and again. Each hit caused the beast to buckle, limbs trembling more and more until finally they gave way. The leopard slumped to the floor, and Roxas let out a shaky breath. "I think that did it." He walked over to the creature and gave it a nudge with his blade.

Only to jump back as the leopards' eyes opened and it roared, it leapt again. But this time, someone else knocked it down. Leaping through the open door, a man with a spear slashed at the animal. The strike knocked it into the already weakened wall which collapsed, sending the creature careening into the treetops.

With the main threat gone, Axel was able to get a good look at the man. Clearly well built and fit, that much was obvious as all he wore was a loincloth. He looked over the three of them with wary eyes behind his long scruffy hair. Roxas however, was a bit less worried as he stepped forward. "Thanks for the help."

The man kept looking, but after a few seconds his grip on his spear relaxed. "Help. Thanks." It was more grunts then actual talking.

At the man's silence, Axel coughed and asked, "Uh...Anyone else around here?"

"Anyone...around?" A tilt of the head. The man seemed to ponder the words before answering more confidently, "Anyone around."

Zexion could only sigh and rub his brow. "Anyone around more literate perhaps?"

"Literate? Literate..." Again the man mulled over the words, but then he began to eagerly nod. "Camp! Camp know literate!"

Zexion gave a tired nod. "Yes. We are looking for someone and a camp would be a good place to start."

Though Roxas was a bit puzzled. "We are?"

And Axel realized they'd forgotten to tell Roxas exactly what the mission here even was. And so did Zexion, gauging by his embarrassed expression. Axel put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain along the way. For now, let's just keep up with our mangy pal here."

* * *

Once again, Roxas had no idea what was going on. Though this time it seemed more because Zexion had gotten distracted with some of the science stuff about the card, while Axel tried to move things along. That and the big animal that tried to eat him after they arrived. Well, at the very least they weren't keeping him in the dark on purpose. As they climbed down to the forest floor, he asked, "So what did Zexion mean when he said we're looking for someone?"

As the mysterious man led the way through the jungle, Axel spoke a bit more quietly, "Someone here is going to fall to darkness, and with that, summon the heartless."

"And you will work to defeat them all when this happens." Zexion continued as he brushed aside yet another stray vine.

Roxas rubbed his chin. It sounded simple enough, but there was one problem with that. "How will we know who's going to fall?"

Axel looked back with a familiar grin. "Leave that to us. We'll let you know. Just get to know the world for now so you're ready when the time comes."

Eventually they were led to the clearing where the campsite was at. At least that's what Roxas assumed, given all the strewn about boxes and random pieces of furniture. Not to mention the tent that was set up. Something on one of the boxes caught Roxas' eye. A small transparent picture in a frame. He picked it up and turned it over in the light, "What's this?"

Zexion looked closer at the object as Roxas held it up. "A projector slide. Still used in some worlds, but it's a bit too fragile for prolonged use."

Axel chuckled as he got a better look, "Oh yeah. Last time I remember seeing this, I was alive. Wonder what it's showing?"

"Ah! Yes, please be careful with that!" A woman called out from the tent before walking out to meet them. She was in a simple dress, decently suited for life in the jungle. She walked over to Roxas and held out her hand. "We had just finished gathering them together again, and I'd hate for something to happen to them." Roxas nodded and handed the film over to her, at which she gave a relieved smile. "I see you've met Tarzan. But given you can speak english I don't think you're from around here."

"Not really. We're...travellers," Roxas settled on before continuing, "Though we wouldn't mind stopping here for a bit, Mrs...uh…"

"Porter. Jane Porter." She gave a nod.

"Well, I'm Roxas, this is Axel and Zexion." He gestured over to his friends. Axel gave a wave with a cocky grin, while Zexion simply nodded.

Tarzan mulled over the names, "Roxas. Axel. Zexion."

"If you're travellers then you chose some _exceptionally _poor clothing for this jungle." An older man spoke from behind some of the boxes. He walked out to meet them in a tan outfit with a rifle in his hands. "Are you sure you didn't mean to go on an expedition to the arctic?"

Jane rolled her eyes with a sigh. "If they're comfortable in their outfits, Clayton, then that's their business."

That's the one thing Roxas never got used to. No matter what, his clothes seemed to be usable no matter how hot or cold it was. Zexion gave a few sniffs as he looked at Clayton while Axel just tugged at his own robe with a smile. "Trust me, it's better than it looks."

Tarzan ambled forward on hands and feet toward Jan and pointed back, "Roxas. Looking. Someone."

Jane tapped her cheek as she pondered what Tarzan said. "Well...besides our camp there aren't that many people around." Though a moment later she nodded with a smile. "But I think we can figure out something that might help."

Clayton scoffed as he fiddled with his rifle. "So we can help these strangers but we can't go and look for the gorillas?"

Jane's eyes narrowed. "I believe that's _my_ concern. And to be frank, I find your eagerness to find these animals given your proclivities is most dubious." Clayton scoffed and went over to a corner of the camp.

Zexion and Axel looked to each other with raised eyebrows before Axel stepped forward. "Anyway, what'd you need these for?" Axel pointed to the projector slide. "We're a bit far away from a lecture hall."

Jane walked to the tent with Tarzan while looking over at them. "Well, actually I was hoping that we might be able to use them to communicate with Tarzan. I'll show you if you want." Well, might as well, given Roxas didn't have much else to go on. Entering the tent, Roxas saw what he assumed to be the projector standing on a table. Or at least something that was projecting light onto a screen. "Tarzan was raised by the gorillas, so his grasp on the english language is tenuous. But that doesn't mean he's not intelligent."

Joining them, Zexion and Axel glanced at the screen. While Axel still didn't seem convinced, Zexion was nodding along. "Of course. Just because he has no comprehension of language doesn't mean he can't understand pattern recognition. In fact, given gorillas tend to live in pacts, I believe he'd be rather well versed in communicating among…"

"There we are."

Zexion and Axel stopped speaking as Jane put the slide into the projector and the picture was displayed. "Castle." Tarzan understood it in a moment, yet Roxas felt it was almost an understatement.

"It looks amazing." He murmured. He had seen The Castle That Never Was once from the outside. An imposing building that towered over the city. But this picture showed a different take on such a building. One that seemed to inspire respect and beauty.

"Where...where did you find this?" Axel murmured as he took a step back.

Roxas couldn't quite place it, but there was something...different in his eyes.

Jane crossed her arms as she looked at the picture, "You know I'm not exactly sure where we got this. I picked it up from the archives back home as a sample to test the machine, and I didn't have time to check the source."

Zexion also began to head outside the tent, with a similar expression. "I...I see...Just...just a moment."

Jane raised an eyebrow then nodded, "Alright, in the meantime, I'll see if there's any new slides I've got lying around here.

Roxas furrowed his brow as he followed after them. He reached out to their backs. "You alright?"

"I...yes." Zexion took a breath, steadying himself. "I just didn't expect for...that picture to be here."

Axel shook his head and crossed his arms. "Yeah...Real blast from the past to see how home used to be, that's for sure."

Roxas could tell this topic was...difficult for the two of them. And that the middle of a mission was not the time to discuss it. So he gave a small smile. "Talk about it later?"

"Please." Zexion was relieved for a change in the discussion

Axel rolled his arm as he began to walk out towards the camp. "We'll go take a look around, see if anyone else is here. For now...just stick with Tarzan and Jane."

Roxas nodded. It made sense. He should keep an eye on them in case one of them might fall.

But as he turned to the tent he had to admit some part of him didn't want that to happen. Jane seemed kind and intelligent, and Tarzan…

"Ahh!"

Tarzan had snuck up right behind him. Catching his breath after yelping in shock, Roxas asked, "C-Can I help you?"

Tarzan's brow furrowed as he looked back towards the image on the screen. Jane was still looking through the boxes for more slides. "Home." He spoke towards where Axel and Zexion had gone. He turned to Roxas and repeated the word. "Home?"

No...Roxas knew it was a question.

"It's...hard to say." The Organization's instructions for secrecy wasn't ironclad. Especially since this was just a memory. Still, Roxas suspected it wouldn't be a good idea to talk about The World That Never Was.

Tarzan frowned as he took in the answer. But then he asked something else.

"Family?"

Something that made Roxas just...stop. He had friends, sure. People he knew and trusted. But family? Someone who was there since the beginning, that cared about him and he could trust unconditionally?

Roxas muttered, "I don't have anything like that."

"Nobody?"

Roxas cringed at the word. "I...have some friends." He did trust Axel and Zexion, though they didn't tell him everything. Despite how the Organization seemed to keep them bound in red tape. And of course there was Naminé. More than anyone, he trusted her. Knew that she cared about him, just as much as he did.

But...

"But not quite family." He turned to Jane, who had joined the two of them. "Forgive me for eavesdropping."

"No. It's...Axel found me. And...took me in. But I don't have anything really like family." It was simply the truth of what he was. He never could have a family.

"Help." Roxas looked up to Tarzan's determined face. "Help find."

"You want to help? How" Roxas was confused as Tarzan walked past him and looked towards the forest.

Jane's eyes widened, "The gorillas? Are you sure?"

Tarzan was quiet for a moment before nodding.

Roxas was in better spirits as he went out into the camp. "Alright. I'll let Axel and Zexion know."

* * *

Axel could be doing a lot better right now. He had faint memories of his first few months as a nobody. The ache, the numbness, and the memories.

So many memories.

Memories that seemed to make that ache worse. Which is probably why Xemnas and the other top brass in the Organization made a point to not dwell on them. Nothing beyond the simple reminder of what was lost.

But seeing the castle from his long lost childhood home was far from simple. And looking at Zexion, it was probably worse for him. Granted, he actually lived there. "Do you think we should tell Roxas? About all that?" Honestly, they were in the best position to give Roxas any idea about what that old city was like. What with almost everyone else who came from there having discarded it handily.

Zexion took a breath, his expression smoothing itself out as he nodded. "He wants to know the truth."

"Does it matter?" Really, that was the one plus of forgetting things. It made life a lot less complicated.

Zexion thumbed through his book pages. "He should know something more about us. As well as the Organization's past."

True. What with all the craziness that had come with Roxas joining the Organization, there hadn't been time to give him a history lesson. "Well, I'll just talk about what I remember. And that's not a whole lot." Honestly, despite his age as a member of the Organization he only had hints of what they did.

If the issue was a problem for Zexion, he didn't show it as he snapped his book shut. "Fair enough. Now…" Zexion tilted his head toward the other end of the camp with a smile. "Let's see if what I smelled is right."

Of course. If there was anything Axel could trust to help take his mind off of old memories, it was work. And while Roxas' lack of social graces made him a bad choice in encouraging strong willed people to choose the darkness, Axel had more than enough to cover for him. The Organization was always on the lookout for strong willed individuals they could recruit.

And by recruit, he meant turn them into heartless, and hopefully Nobodies.

Coupled with Zexion's weird ability to smell a person's darkness, they were able to get quite a few hearts to fall to darkness. And right now, it looked like the hunter was the one they needed to get the mission done.

As the two of them came up to Clayton's corner of the camp, they saw he was examining his gun with a wistful sigh, "Ah, I wouldn't give to see such a fine piece of craftsmanship put to real use."

Axel smiled and crossed his arms. "And hunting gorillas would be real enough for you?"

Clayton spun around with his weapon trained at them. A born fighter in an otherwise peaceful expedition. Something that often meant resentment. He glared at them before asking quickly, "What are you really here for?"

"Just as we said, we're looking for someone," Zexion calmly stepped forward as he answered, "And I'm certain you would be most helpful."

Clayton lowered his gun after a moment, before scoffing and beginning to turn away. I'm a professional. My employment—"

"Oh you're absolutely a professional." Axel put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He grinned as he waved a hand at the rifle. "You're kitted out with a gun that means business."

Zexion began to rub his chin, nodding at Axel's words. "And I'm certain a man like you has an unparalleled talent for knowing his prey."

The flattery worked like a charm as Clayton's expression relaxed, and he even began to give a good natured chuckle, "Well, I do take great pride in my work."

"Yep." Axel nodded along but then looked away with a sigh. "It's just such a shame the rest of the expedition doesn't see it."

Judging by the scowl that appeared on Clayton's face, there was more than resentment behind his anger. "Of course they won't. Blasted bleeding hearts!"

Zexion walked past Clayton to the path leading to the forest. "They'll never see, unless you make them. Show them what you're really good at."

Soon his anger began to turn into wide eyed glee. And the tell tale aura of Darkness began to radiate from him. "Yes...Yes! I just need to know where those beasts are hiding! If only that wretched savage would tell us!"

Zexion began to chuckle as he walked back to the main camp. "I'm sure we'll find a way to get him to talk."

Axel joined him, though Clayton hardly seemed to notice being let go in his mania. "And when you find them, you'll know what to do." Just as they planned, the hunter was in a frenzy. Now all they needed was the right circumstances.

But how could they set that up?

"Hey." Roxas' voice got their attention as he walked to them from across the camp. "Tarzan's willing to take us to the gorillas in the jungle."

Zexion stared for a moment. Axel simply smiled, "Good to hear, Roxas."

* * *

Once again Roxas, Axel, and Zexion followed Tarzan through the jungle. Though this time, Jane walked alongside Tarzan as they made their way deeper and deeper. Jane still seemed to be surprised. "This whole expedition, we've been trying to find them. I...I can't believe we're actually going to see them." Eventually, Tarzan came to a stop by one of the larger trees. With a pointed hand upward, he made their path clear.

As Roxas climbed higher and higher, he couldn't help the occasional glance downward. But as he did he saw Axel looking towards the forest floor with a strange frown. "Is everything alright."

Axel looked up towards him and waved his hand. "Just watching for anyone following us."

High and higher they climbed. Up the twisting and winding trees. Swinging from vines to approach a part of the forest where the trees themselves seemed to have gathered almost into a wall. The only way past was through the branches near the treetops.

As they finished climbing over the trees. Roxas could see the clearing before him, and some rustling of the tree branches. The three of them carefully made their way down with Jane, while Tarzan jumped down much more nimbly. Though it was strange. The more Roxas saw him, it almost looked like Tarzan was jumping twice. And what's more he had a feeling he could do it too.

But as Tarzan made his way forward, making a series of grunts and hoots Roxas could only guess at the meaning of. But as there were similar sounds in the trees ahead it was obvious what Tarzan was doing. He was talking to the gorillas in their own language, and soon they began to peek out from their hiding spots. Jane was awed as she stepped forward. "There's so many of them." Gorillas looked down at them from almost every tree branch.

Roxas clearly saw the way Tarzan looked to all of them with a smile on his face. Even though they seemed so different, they were still a family?

It must be nice…

And then a bang rang out through the trees.

Roxas spun back and looked up to where the sound came from. Clayton was there with a smoking gun in hand, and a wicked grin on his face. There was a strange glint in his eyes, and some strange miasma that Roxas just _knew_ he'd seen before. And what's more, there were yellow eyes in the shadows behind him.

Jane shouted as she took a step back. "Clayton?! What are you doing?!"

"My _job_ Miss Porter!" He reloaded his gun as he continued to rant, more yellow eyes appearing behind him as the aura around him grew thicker. "I'll hunt down every blasted gorilla on this continent if it's the last thing I do!" At the height of his mania, Roxas realized what it was that swirled around Clayton.

It was darkness.

One of the yellow eyed creatures dove into Clayton and emerged from the other side. As it landed before them, Roxas knew what it was. A heartless. The monkey-like monster opened its hands to reveal a heart swirling with darkness. Darkness that seemed to have overshadowed the heartless' victim. Clayton began to vanish, leaving his darkness to pool around the heart and reform into him.

"C...Clayton?!" Jane gasped as she took a step back, slowly shaking her head.

"Not Clayton! *&&X%! Not Clayton!" Tarzan shook his head frantically as he grabbed his spear.

More and more of the heartless leapt down next to their new comrade. The gorillas began to back away as the heartless Clayton lifted his rifle to the air, and shouted one word with a grin.

"_Hunt!"_

Some of the monkey heartless bounded forward, while others began firing with slingshots. Tarzan was first to leap into action against them with his spear, though Jane did her best with a particularly sturdy tree-branch.

But Roxas was the only one who could really turn the tide. He began to hack away at the horde of heartless. He could tell that his work was beginning to pay off, heartless falling to the keyblade as he sliced at the shadows. He turned back to see how Tarzan and Jane were doing, and saw one of the heartless advancing on one of the gorillas that had gotten its leg caught in a vine.

"Not a chance!" He readied his blade, and dashed forward, first to the heartless attacking Tarzan and Jane, and then to the one menacing the gorilla. All of them falling before his sonic strikes. Slowing down, he whacked the root holding one of Tarzan's family down, who offered what he hoped was a supportive grunt before running away.

"Roxas! Focus!"

Axel's words brought his attention back to the fight, just in time to realize Clayton's gun was aimed right at him. Just a second to react. But it was enough for him to bring up his keyblade in time to deflect the shot from the crazed heartless.

"You can't get sidetracked by the weaker heartless!" Zexion spoke as he cast another volley of ice at the back line heartless, "We need to fight the leader to end this!"

Roxas looked at Clayton. They had only met a few minutes ago. He seemed gruff at first. But then again, so did some of the other organization members. Axel and Zexion were so strange at first, but then he grew to like them.

But now Roxas would never know what kind of person Clayton was. And some small part of him hurt knowing that.

Right now, though, he had no time for that. He rushed forward toward him. Swinging his keyblade to knock back some of the lesser heartless. The gun was still trained on him, and as Clayton pulled the trigger once again, Roxas handily deflected the bullet. He couldn't help but smile. That was two bullets for each barrel, Clayton was out of ammo! He leapt towards him to knock away the gun.

Only to be caught in the chest with one more shot from the gun. Roxas was thankful that the keyblade made him strong enough to withstand such blows, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. He could feel the wind knocked out of him as he was thrown towards one of the trees. Axel and Zexion rushed towards him and helped him up. "How many shots does that gun have?!" Roxas wheezed as he caught his breath.

"It seems his transformation into heartless has done away with such a limitation." Zexion muttered as he waved his hand. A green light with vines appeared over Roxas, and he could feel his pain and aches vanishing. Of course, that same healing magic Sora used. Might be useful to learn himself.

"Well, if he wants to play keep away so can we!" Axel shouted as flames gathered around his chakrams, and he tossed them at Clayton. Reaching for his machete, he was able to knock away one of the discs while the other one caught him in the arm. But he hardly seemed slowed down by the attack, or even hurt.

Clayton leapt toward them, snarling endlessly, _"Hunt! Hunt! HUNT!"_ Roxas was able to parry the frenzied strikes well enough, and after one wide swing too many, was able to strike back. Clayton flinched as Roxas struck him, leaving him open to more attacks. With each blow giving them more room to maneuver, Roxas saw the gun arm dangling to the side. It was a chance to disarm him, or at least get rid of those bullets. He swung his keyblade as hard as he could against the barrel of the rifle and smiled as it was knocked back.

Only for it to stop, and looking at Clayton's hands he could see why. It was almost fused to them to the point where it was impossible to tell where skin and iron began or ended. In his shock, Roxas kicked the hunter away and he fell to the ground. But as he rose, he didn't just get to his feet. He began to float, swaying from side to side.

Tarzan and Jane backed away from the sight, holding their weapons ready to defend against what Clayton had become. He turned towards the two of them, again repeating the same word of _"Hunt!"_ And soon began to lurch towards them, gun aimed and ready to fire.

Roxas began to run towards him, "Zexion! We need ice!"

"Of course!" With a wave of his hand, bullets of cold began to barrage Clayton, but some of them were wide enough to reveal something else. Something that Clayton was riding on. Whenever an ice shard hit underneath the floating man, it revealed a green thing with yellow eyes.

As Roxas approached, he thrusted his blade towards the phantom creature, and with a howl, it revealed itself. A giant chameleon with a heartless symbol reared up and glared down at Roxas.

"Stealth sneak. Tough thing to fight in a jungle like this." Axel scoffed as he readied more flames, "Too bad it has a hard time hiding again once you find it!" Waving his hands, Axel created a wall of fire to surround the three of them and the Heartless.

Hissing, the lizard leapt towards them while it's rider was undisturbed. The heartless began to kick at Axel, its blows ringing against the chakrams summoned back into his hands.

"Don't forget about me!" Roxas tossed his keyblade at Clayton atop the Stealth Sneak's back. He flinched as the glowing weapon struck him, and Roxas summoned it back for another toss. Once again the rifle was aimed at Roxas, so he aimed his throw right into the weapon's path. Sure enough, the bullet was knocked away by the much larger keyblade, and with the attack Clayton was knocked off his heartless steed.

The heartless turned towards Roxas, recognizing it no longer had a rider. With a snarl it charged at him, but Roxas leapt over it and onto its back. The stealth sneak began trying to buck him off, but he held on and rained blow after blow onto the creature. Each attack made the flailing worse and worse. Eventually, the heartless managed to fling him away towards where Clayton had fallen.

Their eyes met, and with his free hand, Clayton grabbed Roxas and flung him to the ground. _"Hunt!"_ He repeated once again as he aimed the rifle to Roxas' face. His eyes widened as he desperately tried to think of a way out. Axel and Zexion were too far, and the heartless towered over the two of them.

And then Roxas thought of one last desperate plan.

"I'm...no-one's prey!"

Choking out his defiance, he managed to fling his keyblade into the Stealth Sneak. The heartless reeled and screeched as the weapon pierced its hide. The heartless Clayton looked up and saw it begin to stumble forward towards him and panicked. He let go of Roxas and tried to aim his gun. Roxas managed to stumble away and avoid the beast falling on top of him.

The remains of Clayton however, were not as lucky.

After a moment lying on the ground, the heartless dissolved into darkness, and from the nothing that remained as it vanished. So did Clayton. Roxas let out a shaking breath, trying to calm himself. But Axel clapping him on the back derailed that attempt. "Nice! Scratch one more memory!"

Roxas couldn't help but frown. "Yeah...I guess…"

The lack of cheer in his voice caused Axel to tilt his head curiously. "Hey. What's up?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Clayton, I know he became a heartless and tried to kill us. But before that he was still a person." It still sounded crazy even as he spoke about what was bothering him. But he still had to say it. "Couldn't we have done something? Tried to stop him?"

Axel paused for a moment before eventually shrugging, "Well...this is a memory. I'm not sure we could have done much to change what already happened. Besides, this isn't real anyway." He waved a hand, and Roxas looked around. Tarzan and Jane were nowhere to be seen, in fact the entire jungle seemed almost quiet. The only change was the white door of Castle Oblivion. "See? It's all stuff that's done already. So I wouldn't worry about it."

Again, some part of Roxas hurt as he realized he might not get the chance to talk things out with Tarzan and Jane and what had happened. They wanted to help, but he only put their family in danger.

Zexion frowned for a moment before shaking his head. "Some people are more susceptible to darkness than others. Clayton was solitary, he had no one who might have intervened. I doubt strangers such as ourselves could have pulled him away."

Axel patted his back as they began to walk towards the door. "Hey, cheer up. You won, right?"

Roxas eventually gave an uneasy smile. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Even if he just couldn't see it like that.


	13. Chapter 13: Past

**Chapter Thirteen: Past**

**Secret Report: Lexaeus I**

_I remember when the time came for us to shed our hearts, I had objected to subjecting Ienzo to the procedure. I argued that he was just a child, our leader counted that he was stronger willed than I gave him credit for._

_And he was right. From that surprising amount of will to survive, Zexion was given the chance to exist._

_But still, sometimes I see him staring off into the distance. Especially when our history is mentioned. Nothing major, and certainly nothing that hinders his work._

_Still, I wonder about what kind of grip the past may hold on him._

* * *

"Ah, I missed this." Axel took a bite from the popsicle of sea salt ice cream.

From his chair Zexion groaned and held his head in his free hand, "Please don't eat on the bed." Axel simply shrugged and continued enjoying the dessert on Zexion's mattress. Shaking his head, Zexion turned over to the quiet Roxas. "You're sure you're not hungry for one? Axel did make a deal for the both of you."

Roxas opened his mouth, hesitant to speak before eventually answering, "I...not right now. Dinner was a bit much and...I need a minute."

Axel raised an eyebrow as he munched away at the ice cream. "You haven't had any problems with the rations before. Are you doing alright there?"

"Just...got a lot on my mind." Roxas muttered as he leaned on the wall. How seeing someone really fall to darkness was so different than what he had learned, memory or not. How Naminé was doing since he hadn't seen her yet today. And how did Axel and Zexion

Getting off the bed, much to Zexion's relief, Axel walked over to Roxas. "You think you could share at least one of them?"

Well, they didn't really understand why he cared about that world at all, so he saw little point to bring it up. And he wasn't really sure where Zexion stood with Naminé. If he was willing to cut her slack like Axel, or would do anything to keep her in line like Larxene and Marluxia. So that only left one thing. "What was that castle? You said it was something in the past?"

"Start with a harder question why don't ya?" Axel muttered as he took another bite of ice cream and began to chew it around. Eventually, he answered, "That castle was from our home world a long time ago. Though when we left it ten years ago the place was falling to pieces at the hands of the heartless."

Roxas nodded, following so far. If it was that far back, it'd definitely be weird to see it again after so long. But then that left the question of the Heartless. "How did they get there? Did someone important fall to darkness?"

Axel looked over to Zexion, who sighed and slowly began to explain, "There were experiments done in the castle on heartless." Staring for a moment at his ice cream, he quietly admitted, "I was there for it. Though I'm not sure how it all got out of hand."

Axel shrugged and walked over to Zexion. "Well whatever happened, the castle was ground zero for the heartless invasion," With a smile, he put a hand on Zexion's shoulder. "And the organization." Zexion just rolled his eyes and shrugged Axel's hand off his shoulder.

Experiments on heartless? If it was something that happened with the Organization that would make sense, they were enemies after all. But before? The answer only fueled Roxas' curiosity. "How did it start? Why were they experimenting on the heartless?"

Axel twiddled his half eaten popsicle in his hands at the question. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard." He looked to Zexion, clearly waiting for some kind of explanation.

Zexion sighed and nibbled on his ice cream a bit before answering, "I was never told the exact reason. The most I ever heard was that we simply were aiming to examine the entirety of the heart. Both light and dark."

Axel took a bite of his popsicle and digested the answer. Eyes on Zexion the whole time. "You were in that castle helping out with those experiments, and you knew _nothing_?" Roxas had to admit the lack of answers was getting annoying.

"I was a child!" Zexion snapped and slammed his fist into his desk. Roxas and Axel both took a step back, leaving him to take a shaky breath before continuing, "By the time we were Nobodies and realized what had happened, most of the notes were destroyed in the chaos the Heartless had made." All he could do was sit and cross his arms as he admitted, "In all likelihood, I barely know more than you do Axel."

Axel looked away for a moment, uninterested in what was left of his ice cream. Roxas could hardly believe it. Zexion and Axel seemed to know almost everything. But now? Now they seemed just as lost as he was.

No.

It was worse for them. Roxas had just been lost for a few weeks before the Organization gave him some semblance of direction.

For ten years they couldn't get any answers.

"I'm sorry."

Zexion looked at Roxas as he spoke, surprise obvious in his face."For what? You weren't even there to play a part in those events—"

"Unless you picked up time travel while we weren't looking," Axel quipped.

Zexion paid no heed as he continued, "More than that, all you wanted to know was the truth."

"I know I didn't cause it. It's just..." Roxas tried to find the best way to put what he saw into words. Just what exactly Zexion and Axel did their best to ignore. "It hurts, doesn't it? The past, and not knowing anything about it."

Zexion was just quiet. Taking the last bite of his ice cream he looked away, though to Roxas, it almost seemed like a bit of a nod.

Axel just tossed the tiny stick of wood he was left with in the trash. "Well, pain seems to be one of the few things we _can_ feel."

Right now, Roxas didn't quite have the answers he was looking for. But somehow, it seemed understanding Axel and Zexion was a bit more important. And right now, he was pretty sure they needed a minute to themselves. "Hey Zexion? I think I'll have my ice cream tomorrow."

"Of course." Zexion nodded a bit more firmly and gestured towards the freezer, concealing it again as a dresser.

Axel stretched as he headed to the door. "I'll be heading back too. Same time tomorrow?"

Zexion was quiet for a moment, but eventually he smiled. "Assuming you're up on time."

"If he's not, I'll wake him up." Roxas answered as he began to head out as well.

As Zexion began to set his book away, he paused to look over at him. "Thank you, Roxas." It was rather simple, but Roxas couldn't help but sense there was something more to those words.

But currently, he didn't want to waste too much more time. Right now Roxas needed to see how his other friend was doing.

* * *

Kairi dodged as best as she could against the trickmaster's unwieldy swings. With the clubs on fire, even a glancing blow could mean trouble. But eventually she gathered enough distance between her and the heartless, and calling on the power of ice, she was able to make enough of a blast of cold to extinguish the weapons and cause the heartless to stumble. Seeing her opportunity, she leapt on the chair to get to the high—

"What did I say about getting distracted!?" Larxene snapped, and put her hand on the crystal ball that Naminé was observing. "This isn't Sora or Roxas, so what are you doing watching the princess?"

Naminé tried to hide her fear and answered calmly, "Marluxia ordered me to watch her."

Larxene raised an eyebrow, still unconvinced. "And why would he want that?"

"So I can decide," Naminé paused for a moment to try and find the best way to explain what Marluxia had requested, "what to do with what I learn."

"Naminé." The faint crackle of electricity could be heard as Larxene leaned in closer. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

"I'm not lying. You can check with him." Naminé met her eyes, yet was tense as the energy around Larxene failed to dissipate.

"If he tells a different story, I'll be back." Opening a dark portal, Larxene left.

Naminé waited for the last wisps of darkness to vanish completely before letting out a breath. She knew that Larxene's and Marluxia's rules about what she could and could not do were strict and unclear. But most of the time, she was able to follow them. But even so, it seemed as if they were constantly looking for some way to uncover some hidden disobedience she hadn't considered. For the most part, she was certain about Marluxia's directions regarding Kairi.

But as she looked back to the crystal ball, she couldn't help but have doubt grow once again. With a final airborne strike, Kairi was able to bring down the trickmaster. Was it really possible? Could she even—?

_*Click* creeee-_

As she heard the familiar sound of the opening door, she relaxed. No matter what happened in the day seeing Roxas again helped make things a bit better that night. He was a bit sheepish as he walked in. "Hey there. Sorry I'm a bit late. I had to talk with some of the other Organization members after dinner."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're here now." Turning off the crystal ball with a gesture, she got up and walked over to him. "How was the world today?"

"The world was pretty, but tough to get around." Of course. If they wanted to ensure Roxas' training was complete, they'd want to include the Deep Jungle. Roxas then frowned as he continued to explain, "And I saw someone...fall."

"To darkness." Naminé grimaced as she recalled the events of that world.

"He just changed in an instant." "And the heartless used him like a puppet."

"Many weak hearts have been ensnared by the darkness and went on to do terrible things because of it." Even going through Sora's memories second hand, she couldn't help but shake the sense of trepidation as she watched so many fall to darkness. Clayton, Maleficent and her minions. Even Riku was no match for its corrupting influence.

It felt like such a weighty topic for a time the two of them had a chance to really relax. Naminé shook her head as he couldn't quite look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. This probably isn't what you wanted to talk about."

But Roxas taking her hand helped to reassure her, as did his smile. "It's okay. Sometimes it's good to get these sorts of things out there." And in a way, it did help. The trust the two of them had made it so much easier to talk about things they needed to let out so desperately. "But if you want to change the subject, there's something I wanted to ask."

She smiled at the request. "Of course, I'll do my best to answer."

"I think I'm seeing the memories you're making. In my dreams."

At his question, Naminé was a bit perplexed. "Roxas, Nobodies don't dream." Oh they certainly could have aspirations and desires. Things that they wished to possess. But to touch the world of slumber? For the heart to wander and dwell on what mattered to it while asleep? Naminé knew that was impossible.

Roxas winced and tried to explain, "I know, but whatever's happening when I sleep is pretty close. It's like I'm inside Sora on some islands, with you, Kairi, some other boy. What's his name?"

"Riku. His name is Riku." She answered the immediate question easily enough. But going through exactly what had happened during the night, she began to tap her cheek in thought. "I suppose it makes sense. With you being asleep and Sora still alive, you might be able to tap into some of those memories." She considered what Roxas might want with those dreams however. "Are they making it more difficult for you to sleep? Did you want me to create less?"

"Nonono. Nothing like that," Roxas waved his hands gently before hesitantly asking, "Are...you lonely in those memories?"

Roxas' question gave her pause. But eventually she nodded. Each of those fake memories was just another twisted bit of pain. False happiness that never was, even though she had the phantom sensation of having lived it. The kindness she was shown was just eroded by the reality of her situation.

"What if someone else was there?" He began to offer curiously. "Someone who saw you?" It would be nice for someone to help keep her company. To be a lifeline in those memories. But who? "Someone who might have been there to begin with?" She looked up at Roxas in surprise of his suggestion. It was the same sort of logic she had been able to use to insert herself into Sora's memories. If Kairi could be there, so could Naminé. And Sora could be there, so could Roxas. He just had a small smile as he made the offer.

"I...I could do it," Naminé began to answer shakily, before she steadied herself, "They can't find you at all. If any one of them finds you, I'd have to start over with the memory." Or make him a complete part of Sora, Kairi, and Riku's childhood. And she wasn't completely sure he wanted to become a whole part of that.

Eagerly, Roxas nodded. "Got it. I won't let them see me."

"Then take my hand." She held it out for Roxas to hold on to. And as he held it, she tried to focus on a moment she had created where she was more out of the way. Somewhere...

* * *

A blue sky…The ocean…An island…

Sora was there as always.

But this time as Roxas watched him run forward to the other side of the island, he could feel the sand beneath him. See the sun shining in the distance. Hear the ocean's waves. A brief glance downward confirmed his hopes. He wasn't in Sora's white and red clothes, but a dark grey t-shirt.

This time he was free.

And over by the shack, a younger Naminé held a crayon and paper. And her eyes were on him.

Quickly, Roxas jogged over to her. The less time he was out in the open, the better. He couldn't waste another second. As he arrived, he sat next to her on the sand. Naminé gave a small smile as they looked out to the sea. It was so different from what Roxas had known before. It felt so very familiar to him. He asked, "What are you thinking about when you see this?"

"I think it's beautiful," she said softly before a sigh escaped her. "But I won't be here forever. One day, I'll be gone from here, and I'll have to leave all of this behind." Her smile fell as she asked, "What's the point of dwelling on something that won't be there forever?"

For a moment Roxas sat there, Naminé's question weighing on him. Eventually everything ended, right? Memories, lives, time.

Even so.

"But it was good for it to be there at least once right?" Not to mention some part of Roxas wasn't sure if it was absolute. Who's to say something was gone for good after it left? "And what if there's a chance to find it again?" She looked to him in surprise at his answer. "Maybe I can find a way so you can see this again for real."

"It's been so hard to hold on to hope." Her hand brushed on the corner of the notebook at her side. Eventually, she turned to him with a smile. "But being with you helps me see it a bit better."

And unlike the ones he saw before in his dreams, this one seemed to be so grateful. Not a mask held up for appearances sake, but something real.

"Naminé?" A girl's voice called out from beyond the cove.

And like that he shot up, the spell of the moment broken. Naminé was startled as well. "Roxas, Hide here!" Holding open the door of the shack, Roxas began to kick up sand as he scrambled inside. But as he was closing the door it stopped, and he saw Naminé holding it open for a moment. Just long enough to give him a nod and say…

* * *

"Thank you."

Roxas let out a breath as the memory ended. It was unbelievable just how lifelike everything was. More than that, he _knew_ it had happened. Distant as it was in the past, that memory was a part of him. "I know it isn't a whole lot. Just a minute."

She shook her head with a smile. "It's more than enough." She looked at him as she held his hand a bit tighter.

* * *

"If we don't do something this entire situation will be more than we can handle." Marluxia stared at Vexen and Lexaeus, the former pacing as he watched the crystal ball.

As he paced Vexen pondered breathlessly, "Yes. With the princess of heart having acquired a keyblade, her viability as a hostage has diminished considerably."

Larxene shrugged, "What with the super strength, magic, and of course the ability to unlock anything."

"Rendering most forms of imprisonment impossible." Lexaeus crossed his arms has he considered the situation. "What of our intruder further down? Riku?"

"He is formidable to be sure," Vexen came to a stop as he spoke before turning to Marluxia and Larxene with a smile, "But it is nothing I cannot handle. I have analyzed And without a keyblade, he will have difficulty escaping."

"As long as we have insurance." Marluxia nodded before shifting the crystal ball to show Riku leaving the sand filled streets of Agrabah."The superior has made it clear that if nothing else is accomplished in Castle Oblivion, we must do all that we can to stall the hero. Should the memory manipulation fail, we can rely on a hostage."

Lexaeus materialized his weapon and hefted it to his shoulder. "I will accompany you. We must bring all our power to bear to ensure this capture is successful."

"We shall return shortly with our insurance." With that reassurance, Vexen and Lexaeus vanished into shadow.

* * *

Riku sighed as he closed yet another of the strange castle's doors and returned to the same white hallways. Honestly, between the monotony of the castle and the nearly uninhabited memories he fought through it was difficult to keep a lid on things.

And he had to. He could still feel his presence in the back of cracks of his heart. Just waiting for one slip. One moment of weakness.

"_A moment to realize that glorious strength once again."_

Screwing up his eyes, Riku tried to block Ansem's voice from his mind. Just focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Just try and ignore him and how his stench clung…

Riku stopped as he smelt the air. Ever since he was young, he had a strange habit of being able to just...smell when something was wrong. He ignored it when he began to ally with Maleficent, and he regretted everything since.

So when he smelt something so utterly wrong coming from the man standing before him he stopped. The thing that was so strange, was that it wasn't like light or darkness. Or anything he'd ever smelled before.

The bony faced man smiled at him, hands behind his back. "I take it you're Riku."

He stepped forward, ready to spring to action at a moment's notice. "Are you with Ansem?"

"You are partially correct." Another voice behind him spoke. Riku spun around to see a mountain of a man step out of a dark portal, claymore hefted on his shoulder.

In a flash, the bony faced man summoned a blue spiked shield to his side. "Let us just say he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar."

The giant slammed his foot to the ground, sealing the path behind him with rock."But that is beside the point. You shall come with Vexen and I."

Riku summoned his dark blade to his hands. "Sorry, gonna have to turn down your invitation!"

"The hard way it is then. Lexaeus?" Vexen waved his hand to summon spindles of ice and shot them at Riku. He was able to dodge them all handily, even slashing one back at the attacker.

But as the shots approached Lexaeus, he swung his blade at the projectiles. The ice shards shattered and ricocheted back towards him. Riku held out a hand to summon dark fire and melt some of the frozen shrapnel. He ran towards Lexaeus and began to slash away at him. The giant flinching at each strike from the blade.

Vexen's laughter caused Riku to stop and dive away. Just in time for an icy disc to miss its target. Turning and leaping towards the caster, he began to rain blow after blow on his shield. Vexen winced with each strike, and it was clear he couldn't keep this up forever. All Riku just needed was one more strike.

"RAAAAAAGGH!"

And in that moment, Riku was never more thankful for the habit many of his foes had of calling their attacks. As he snapped toward Lexaeus bringing his claymore down on his head. But as the attack made contact, Riku was flung back. And as he regained his footing he could see why. Power radiated off Lexaeus, to the point that it was almost an aura. Even as he was feet away, he tossed his blade to the sky and began to punch the ground.

Riku began to take a step back in the nick of time. With each strike to the floor huge rocks of earth shot forth at Riku's feet, forcing him to move back. With Lexaeus catching the blade and bringing it to the floor once more, Riku jumped away to avoid the cliff that shot up at his feet. Lexaeus narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "You wield the darkness, yet you do not embrace it." With a roar, power began to surge around him once again, knocking Riku back.

"That fear shall be your downfall!" Vexen crowed as a pool of ice gathered at Riku's feet. Rolling away, he was able to avoid the colossal spike of ice that sprouted from the ground. As Vexen continued to gesture, Riku saw the ice continue to grow at his feet. Rolling again, Riku just barely avoided another ice pillar that followed him.

And unfortunately, Lexaeus followed him too. Leaping across the room at Riku, he brought his claymore down on him in an explosion of rock, catching him in the blast. This time, he couldn't defend against the attack and was flung back. Again, Lexaeus tossed his weapon and smashed the floor, and Vexen continued to throw more blades of ice at him. It took all of Riku's focus to evade the entire barrage, and he barely had a chance to get a blow in on either one of them.

But finally, Vexen drifted a bit too close. "You're wide open!" Riku slashed once again at the shield, causing it to break. Crying out in surprise, Vexen had no more defense against Riku's attack. With slash after slash he tried to take him out and end the magical barrage. Hopefully that would give him room to breathe.

"Foolish!" Lexaeus roared, and Riku was forced to halt his attack and turn to his other opponent. Power had begun to roar around him as he floated in the air far away from him. A distant shout was Riku's only warning before Lexaeus came careening towards him. While Riku was able to avoid the pillar of earth that erupted immediately from where Lexaeus had struck, he was unable to avoid the aftershocks. With the subsequent crags and stones knocking him into the air.

"Hold still!" At Vexen's voice so close to him, Riku spun midair to try and face him. But it was too late, as he was only in time to see Vexen held out his hands and a gale of ice began to cover him.

Riku panicked as he realized the frost was encasing him. "No! NO!" He cried out before being frozen completely. But between the crushing blows Lexaeus had inflicted and as the cold sapped his strength, he could hardly fight back. The block of ice encasing him dropped to the ground. But even though his frozen body was motionless, Riku's mind was screaming, 'NO! I CAN'T LOSE HERE! I WON'T LOSE!'

"_Of course you won't."_

And his mind came to a screeching halt as he recognized the voice. Even clearer than when he manifested in front of him floors ago.

"_You have power."_

"_**My power.**__"_

Riku panicked, tried to do something. Anything to hold back the tide. 'N...No! I don't want this!'

The voice laughed as Riku could feel the power he could barely control overwhelm him once again. _**"But you did! Even now, you still rely on it!"**_

"_**THE POWER OF DARKNESS!**__"_

* * *

Vexen relaxed at seeing Riku detained by his ice prison. He turned to Lexaeus with a smile. "Excellent! We should be able to transport him safely to my lab for study with this."

Still, Lexaeus frowned as he looked at the frozen boy. "Something's wrong."

Vexen scoffed as he walked closer to Riku, "I realize that utilizing your full potential so soon in a battle is not quite your standard practice, but ensuring a clean capture—."

"Get back!" Lexaeus shouted and grabbed Vexen by his cloak to pull him away from the ice which had begun to gather darkness. More and more it gathered around the frozen block until it shattered. But with the imprisonment destroyed, the darkness did not stop gathering. It only grew larger and taller.

When the darkness cleared, Riku was gone. In his place stood Ansem, The Dark Seeker.


End file.
